Eastern Bay Academy
by musicormisery4105
Summary: AU. Amy's sent to a prestigious boarding school called Eastern Bay Academy. Amy gets roomed with none other than the Dean's grandson. Yep, Amy has a male roommate! CANCELLED FOR WRITERS BLOCK.
1. Leaving Home

**A/N: I know I still haven't finished 'A New Beginning' yet but I had this idea for a new story and I started on it today and I already have two and a half chapters done for it because I had a big spark of insperiation today. :) Anyways, I hope you like the new Idea I have. I know this story line has been done before serveral times but I just had the idea of having Amy go to a boarding school and rooming with a guy was a good idea. Only I decided to put in my own twist. So Anyways I hope you like this chapter and the whole story from what I have so far because I really like this idea and so far I'm really into writing this story and I WILL NOT forget about ANB, I'll take turns updating between the two stories. I know it might be alot to take on but I'm really excited about this new story and I just had to post it up and see what you guys thought. I hope you all like it! So please Read and REVIEW because I LOVE reviews!**

**Story Summery: (PLEASE READ) Sixteen year old Amy Fleming's foster parents send her to a prestigious boarding school in Virginia called Eastern Bay Academy or EBA for short. Amy never asked to be sent, she didn't want to go to a stupid, fancy boarding school but her wealthy foster parents thought it would be best for her education if she went. What Amy doesn't know is that previously EBA was an all boys school but this year the board was making an exception. Five lucky girls had gotten accepted and Amy is one of the 'lucky' five. That meant there was going to be Five girls living with Four Hundred and Ninety-Five boys. Amy was the latest one to be accepted and all the other rooms are full so the school makes a crucial decision. They decide that Amy will be paired with a male roommate. It just so happens that her roommate is the Dean Of Admission's grandson. Will romance develop between Amy and her roommate or will they develop an undying hatred towards each other? Will Amy make new friends or will she rebel and become the most hated person at her boarding school?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of it's characters. This fanfic is based losely on the books 'Heartland' by Lauren Brooke. So far I only own the plot, Nick and Sarah and I made the Academy and the Dean up. Please don't sue, lol, kidding. Actually not really, getting sued would be horrible. :(

* * *

**

**Eastern Bay Academy**

**Prologue –**** Leaving Home**

"Amy!" a voice called out in the darkness.

16 year old Amy Fleming ignored the voice and pulled her blankets around tighter around her and turned over on her side. She cracked open one eye to look at her alarm clock and almost jumped out of her bed in shock when she noticed the time. It was Seven o'clock. Who in the right mind would wake up a teenager at 7 o'clock on a freaking Friday morning when she had off?

"Amy!" this time the voice was more firm.

Amy mumbled a string of curses at whoever would be so stupid as to wake her up at this ungodly hour in the morning. She then proceeded to pull a pillow over her head only to have it yanked off of her as soon as she was starting to get comfortable again. Would this person ever give up!?

"Amy honey, you have to wake up. You know what today is." The voice warned her.

Amy groaned again but this time from the thought of what was planned for that day. Today was the day she was being sent to Eastern Bay Academy, her own personal hell. She didn't want to go to a boarding school. Boarding schools were filled with a whole bunch of stuck up preps or full of nerds from what she had heard from her friends. She pouted slightly and then sat up in her bed and turned on the light on her bedside table. The light from the lamp illuminated her previously dark room and she saw her foster mother standing before her with a grin plastered on her face.

Amy's foster mother was slender and tall with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. Today she was wearing a white v-neck blouse with a sky blue undershirt underneath it and a midnight black pencil lined skirt that came to her knees and a pair of strappy black high heels. She wore a diamond silver chain necklace that Nick had gotten her for Christmas the year before and a matching silver diamond bracelet.

Amy had been in foster care ever since her biological parents, Tim and Marion Fleming, had died in a plane crash three years before. For the first year after her parent's death she had been sent from foster home to foster home never staying anywhere for very long but now she was living with Nick and Sarah Stone, a wealthy high-class couple in their thirties that had no idea how to deal with an angst-y teenager, for about two years now.

"Sarah!" Amy groaned and threw her second pillow at her foster mother.

"Amy!" Sarah retorted and smiled at Amy who just glared back at her. How could she be so cheery in the mornings? "You know what today is!" she squealed slightly.

Amy cocked her eyebrow and frowned, "Today is the day I'm going to that stupid boarding school."

Amy almost smirked at the look on Sarah's face when she called the boarding school stupid. Now it was Sarah's turn to frown, "Now Amy this school is very important. You will get everything you want there and maybe you will meet some good friends. This is best for your education. Nick and I have pulled a lot of strings to get you accepted here and you should be thankful. Eastern Bay Academy is one of the best schools in the country. Why can't you be happy about it?" Sarah asked sadly.

Amy felt a little bad. Sarah and Nick were only thinking about what was best for her. Nick and Sarah weren't the worst people in the world, in fact Amy had actually grown to like them in a way but they still weren't her parents. Nobody could ever replace her parents. The least that Amy could do for Sarah and Nick was act like she cared.

"I'm sorry Sarah I'm just really tired this morning. I didn't mean what I said about the school. I'm actually looking forward to going although I'll miss you guys." Amy said with fake innocence. The last part was true but everything else was completely a lie. She didn't want to go, she wasn't looking forward to it and she meant everything she had ever said about the school.

A grin was on Sarah's face again in no time after Amy had spoken, "Really?" she asked.

Amy nodded, "Of course." She lied.

Sarah sat down on the bed next to Amy and put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "You'll do great Amy and we'll defiantly miss you around here too." She said sincerely.

After Sarah said those words she got up off the bed and straightened her skirt and put on a prompt smile. "We will be leaving in about two hours so I suggest you shower and get dressed and then make sure you have everything you need before we get ready to go." She suggested.

Amy laughed a little, "Sarah you know I have everything I need, you have made me check through my things at least fifty times in the past week. I'm not forgetting anything." Amy reassured her.

Sarah nodded. "Okay, well I'll see you downstairs when you get ready." She said and then left the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

Amy sighed and ran a hand through her long light brown hair. She then glanced around her room that she had been living in for about two years now. Her room was very large in size and had a large mahogany door in the eastern side of the room. Her queen sized canopy bed was placed in the center on the northern wall with a mahogany bedside table on both sides of the gigantic bed. Two other large mahogany doors on the southern wall lead to her double sized walk in closet and her own bathroom.

Amy pulled her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself and looked out the bay window on the western wall. She could see her backyard from the bay window. She saw her black Labrador retriever, Lucky, running around in the backyard with Nick.

She smiled. She was going to miss Lucky almost as much as Nick and Sarah. She almost couldn't believe she was leaving already. She had to go to another new place and make new friends. At least she would still be in contact with Sarah and Nick though. All of her other foster parents hadn't even tried to talk to her after they had given her up but Nick and Sarah were different. Nick and Sarah liked her and were only sending her to the boarding school for a better education.

Even though she knew her foster parents had good intentions she still knew that this was going to be hard.

-x-x-x-

Amy decided that she should get ready so she slowly got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser by her bay window and grabbed a pair of tight hip hugger faded jeans and a lacy red tank top from her drawers and then walked into her bathroom.

After taking a shower she threw on her clothes and then blow dried her hair with her extra blow drier that she wasn't going to take with her. Amy had left a few things behind that she could use when she came home from her boarding school on breaks or if she just wanted to visit home.

After her hair was blow dried Amy straightened her long light brown hair and then slipped on a red headband that matched her red tank top. She put on her black eyeliner and mascara and then put some cherry flavored lip gloss on her lips and then looked at her appearance in the mirror. She thought she looked decent and then left the bathroom and went back into her room.

She pulled on a black jacket and then slipped on a pair of her favorite converse and then grabbed her toiletries bag from where she had put it on her bed after she had left the bathroom. She then checked her room for anything else she was missing, books, cds, movies, excreta that she didn't have packed yet. She didn't find anything so she started to make her way to her door. She turned and took one last glance at her room before shutting her heavy door behind her and making her way down the elegant hallway in her three story Victorian house and down the grand staircase and to the dining room where she knew Sarah and Nick would be waiting for her.

-x-x-x-

When she got to the dining room she saw Nick and Sarah waiting for her, just like she had thought. Sarah had a few tears in her eyes and Nick looked a little teary eyed himself.

Nick was a tall, muscular but thin man with short midnight black hair and piercing green eyes. He had on a plain dark blue button down shirt and a pair of black slacks on and a matching black jacket on over the dark blue shirt. He had on a pair of shiny black shoes. Amy knew that he was dressed up because he was going to be going with her to the academy and was dressed up to see the Dean of Admissions. She knew that Nick and the Dean were pretty good friends but Nick still dressed up whenever they had a meeting or something.

Amy was a little disappointed that Sarah wasn't going to be coming with her and Nick to the Academy but Sarah had an important business meeting that she couldn't get out of no matter what and she was forced to go instead of coming with Amy and Nick to EBA.

Sarah smiled through her tears and reached forward to hug Amy, "You looked beautiful Amy."

Amy smiled, "Thanks Sarah."

Nick cleared his throat, "I hate to break this up but if we are going to get to the Academy by 11 o'clock we better get leaving." Nick said sadly.

Sarah nodded through her tears and released Amy from her death grasp. "I'm going to miss you so much Amy." Sarah said.

"I know, I'm going to miss you both so much." Amy said softly.

"Call often and you know you can visit us anytime." Nick said.

"I know." Amy replied.

"Do you have all of your things ready?" Sarah asked.

Amy nodded, "Yeah I left the things down in the parlor like Nick said to last night."

"Georgiou took all of your bags out to the limo this morning. Everything is set and waiting for you out in the limo." Nick told her.

Amy reached forward and gave Sarah one last hug before she and Nick left. Sarah waved as Amy and Nick got into the limo waiting for them in their circular driveway and was still waving as they drove off towards the Academy.

"Are you nervous?" Nick asked.

Amy thought a moment, "A little bit." She said truthfully, "I've never been to a boarding school before so this is defiantly something new for me."

Nick chuckled lightly, "It defiantly is but you will do fine Amy, I know you will. And you will like it at Eastern Bay too, the campus is wonderful and the students are really friendly, or so I've heard." He told her happily.

"Well that's good to hear." Amy said and then she and Nick fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive there.

-x-x-x-

A few hours later the limo pulled up to a large sandstone four story castle like building. There were big arched windows all along the bottom level of the school and at the center was a large bell tower with a big brass bell at the top with a gigantic clock face above the bell. Below the bell and clock tower was a pair of huge oak doors with the letters EBA carved into them.

The school reminded Amy of a cross between an old fashioned college, an old English Catholic Church, the Big Ben clock tower in London and a medieval castle. There was a light tan brick circular driveway that led the bell tower and the large carved doors. The limo stopped right in front and Amy stepped out of the limo as Georgiou opened it.

Amy gasped at the beauty of it all.

Nick chuckled again, "It's amazing, isn't it?" He said.

Amy nodded, "It's so…" she searched for the right words. "I can't even begin to describe it."

"Yeah, this place is gorgeous. It's been around for centuries they think it was made in the early 1600 or 1700's and it has been in perfect condition ever since." Nick explained.

"Wow." was all Amy could say at that point. After a few moments of taking everything in she then added, "I can't believe I'm actually going to live here." She said.

"I know, it's defiantly a real treat." Nick said.

There were a few students out in the courtyard, from what Amy noticed there were all boys, Amy didn't see any girls but Amy was sure that maybe the girls didn't like to go outside in the sticky and sweaty August heat. Amy took a deep breath and waited until Nick was at her side before they made their way into the school.

Nick led her through the hallways and up a large staircase. As Amy had walked through the halls she noticed that the hallways were littered with boys, she had yet to see a single girl in the whole school so far. Though she had to admit that most of the boys she had seen so far were really hott. She wondered why she hadn't seen any girls so far, they had all stared at her with wide eyes and had pointed and whispered and looked her up and down as she had walked by.

'_It'__s like they had never seen a girl on campus before._ ' She thought to herself.

Amy just ignored them and continued to follow Nick until they reached another large oak door with a golden plaque that said, 'Dean of Admissions' on it. Amy gulped and then held her breath as Nick knocked on the door. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that whatever she was going to find out while she was in that office was going to be horrible.

* * *

**So that was the Prologue for the story and if you guys like it and I get some awesome reviews I will post the next chapter up Monday or Tuesday (Jan. 14th or 15th) but if not...it might be a little bit before you get a new chapter... :( **

**NEXT CHAPTER: _Amy and Nick talk to the Dean, Amy finds out some really suprising news that will totally shock her. Nick and Amy check out Amy's new dorm and Amy meets her new roommate_.**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys like this. So please make me extra duper happy by reviewing my new story! ;) I'll love you forever if you do. lol Just kidding!**


	2. Eastern Bay

**A/N:**** Alrighty, I made a _SLIGHT_ change in the summery, at first I had the Dean's name as Dean Anderson and her roommate was just some random guy that she won't really know and is in no relation to the Dean but then I thought, maybe it would be cool if her roommate was the Dean's grandson, that would put a lot of pressure on her roommate and add to the drama of the story. So if you see anything that says, Dean Anderson instead of Dean Baldwin just please ignore it. I think I changed everything but yeah, there still may be some mistakes. Anyways I guess I pretty much ruined the surprise on who was going to be Amy's roommate although it wasn't a big surprise to begin with, most people already knew who it was but of course it wasn't that hard to figure out especially since this IS an Amy/Ty story. But…whatever, I guess it wasn't a surprise after all. ****Lol.**** Anyways here is the first official chapter for the story. I hope you all like it, oh and one more thing: thank you so, so, so much for your wonderful reviews, I feel so loved! Seriously I'm glad you guys like the story so far! Also I am working on making some drawings and finding pictures of the campus, Amy's room, the school's uniforms and some of the characters but it may be a couple weeks before I get them all up but keep a lookout on my profile and on my authors notes for any news regarding that subject. Wow, I always have super long author's notes. Oh well, I will shut up now and stop rambling so you can get on with the story! Hope you like the next chapter and you know what you need to do when you get done with it, REVIEW!**

**-musicormisery4105

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 –**** Eastern Bay**

"You ready?" Nick asked softly.

Amy nodded wordlessly.

"Come in." said a deep male voice from the other side of the door.

Nick reached forward and turned the decorative brass knob of the door and then pushed open the heavy door with ease. Then Nick walked in and Amy tentatively followed.

There was a large, dark wooden desk at the center of the room and an older man with dark brown hair with a mixture of grey sat in a leather desk chair with his hands folded on his desk. He looked up and smiled warmly as Nick and Amy entered the room. His bright green eyes lit up. Amy had never seen green eyes so bright and of that particular shade before. He stood up from his chair and made his way over to Nick.

"Good to see you again Nick." The Dean said.

Nick grinned and shook the Dean's hand, "It's a pleasure Dean Baldwin." Nick said putting on his best formal smile but still trying to be friendly at the same time.

'_So that's the Dean's name, Dean __Baldwin_.' Amy thought.

"And you must be Amy." Dean Baldwin said as he turned his attention to Amy.

Amy smiled softly as the Dean offered her a hand shake. Amy shook his hand and then Dean Baldwin walked back to his desk and motioned to two leather chairs sitting in front of his desk.

"Please, take a seat." Dean Baldwin said.

Nick and Amy took a seat in the chairs and then focused their attention to Dean Baldwin.

"It's a pleasure having you at the Academy Amy." Dean Baldwin said.

Amy grinned, "It's wonderful from what I've seen so far." She said truthfully, at first she wasn't so sure about the whole boarding school but after seeing the campus and then seeing all the hott guys her doubt was starting to fade.

"Well that's good news, how you like the campus? It's beautiful isn't it?" Dean Baldwin stated.

Amy nodded, "It's gorgeous." She agreed.

"I bet you have seen a lot of our student in the hallways and out in the courtyard correct?" he asked.

"Yes I have. I noticed that there are a lot of boys here." Amy said.

Nick and Dean Baldwin laughed loudly at her observation and Amy wondered what she had said that was so funny.

"Well of course there are a lot of boys here, until this year this school was an all boy's school." Dean Baldwin explained.

Amy's mouth formed an 'o' shaped circle, "Well that explains a lot." She laughed.

Dean Baldwin smiled warmly, "You and four other lucky ladies are the first to except into the school for this school year." Amy had been listening intently but when she heard this piece of information her jaw dropped.

"What—what?" she asked in shock.

"I said that you are four other ladies are the first to be accepted." Dean Baldwin said and he frowned slightly. "Are you okay Amy?"

Amy nodded speechlessly, "So there are only going to be five girls here?" Amy asked softly.

Dean Baldwin nodded, "Yes."

"How many boys live and go to school here?" Amy asked.

"Four hundred and Ninety-five." He answered.

"Oh. Wow, that's—I…that is—" Amy wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"You are extremely lucky Amy. You were picked out of thousands of girls all over the world to attend this school, you should be proud." Dean Baldwin said.

Amy nodded, "I am." She answered. "Thank you so much." She said gratefully.

Dean Baldwin turned to Nick who was sitting quietly while Amy and the Dean had been talking, "It will be great to have Amy here at EBA." He said sincerely.

Nick smiled warmly, "Amy is a great kid. I'm sure she will love it here." He said.

The Dean stood and grabbed two files from his desk and handed one to Amy and another to Nick. He then he motioned for the three of them to start walking to the door.

"In this file are a list of all your classes and a map of the school and other information that you may need about the school: numbers to contact, addresses, rules and regulations, the works, excreta." The Dean explained. He then handed Amy a key. "This is your dorm key, you and your dorm mate each have a copy of this key but if you ever lose it feel free to come and talk to me and we can get you another copy."

"Who is my dorm mate anyways?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well…about that." Dean Baldwin said as he scratched the back of his head. "This year we have a full campus and didn't have any extra dorm rooms and since you were the last girl to be accepted we had to pair you with a male roommate." The Dean said apologetically.

Nick raised his eyebrows, "She is sharing her room with a guy?" he asked.

Dean Baldwin nodded, "I'm so sorry about the inconvenience but we couldn't get around this, we have no other separate rooms available and the other girls have already been paired with a roommate. Amy was the last to be accepted so she was going to be the one paired with a male." He said. "Again, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience but her roommate is a very good kid, he is actually my grandson." Dean Baldwin smiled proudly. Amy raised her eyebrows as the Dean started to babble on, "He is the captain of the basketball, baseball and football teams and does well in all of his classes. He is a good kid and there will be no trouble. I have already warned him that funny business will not be tolerable."

Nick nodded but Amy could tell he was a little reluctant, "Are you okay with all of this Amy?" Nick asked.

Amy shrugged, "It's fine with me." She said.

Nick turned back to Dean Baldwin, "Thank you Dean." He said.

"It's no problem. Now your dorm number is 144 and is located in the dorm house 'A' on the right side of the campus and is on the second floor. Your roommate should be in classes now so you will have a few hours to get everything unpacked and get relaxed. We do not have classes on Saturday's or Sunday's and you are free to go to town or hang out around campus during the weekends from 8 o'clock in the morning until around 11 o'clock at night. Light's out is at 10:30 on weeknights and midnight on weekends. Breakfast is served from 6 o'clock until 8 o'clock, lunch is from 11 o'clock until 12:30 and dinner is from 5 o'clock until 7 o'clock. I know the layout of the campus might be a little confusing so for the first week of school you won't be counted tardy to your classes but after that first week you will be counted." Dean Baldwin explained. "Any questions?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, "I think I have it all down but if I do any I'll ask my roommate or someone." She said with a smile.

"You can come to me anytime you ever have any questions." Dean Baldwin smiled.

Amy nodded, "Okay."

Dean Baldwin turned to Nick once more, "Good seeing you Nick." He said.

"You too." Nick answered and shook the Dean's hand one final time before Nick and Amy felt the office.

"So what do you think?" Nick asked.

Amy thought a moment, "So far it sounds pretty cool. I'm actually a little excited to look around." She said happily.

Nick laughed, "Just make sure you don't get lost. We don't want that happening." He chuckled.

Amy laughed along with him, "I'll try not to."

"I can come with you to your dorm and show you where that is out and then I have to get going." Nick said.

"Okay, sounds good." Amy said.

Nick nodded and they walked in silence to her room. They walked on a paved sidewalk passed the main buildings with most of her classes, cafeteria, theater, and gymnasium. Amy made mental notes on where some of the buildings were located as she walked. Amy checked out more of the scenery around the campus. Everything was so beautiful and up kept. There were large oak, redbud and pine trees in the rolling green lawns of the campus. Amy saw a large garden with beautiful flowers, plants and trees with park benches and pathways leading into and in it. As they walked around Amy didn't see many people in the hallways or in the courtyard when they walked to her dorm.

'_It must have been lunch time or passing periods when we first got here, everyone must be in class now_.' Amy thought.

They were nearing three large buildings that were built similarly to the other buildings in the area. Above each other the entrances there was a letter. Nick led her to the one with a large letter 'A' above the door and opened the door for her. Amy stepped inside and saw a little sitting room with some single and handicap bathrooms and that branched off into two hallways with wooden doors with golden numbers on them. It looked like a large, fancy hotel to Amy. Amy followed Nick as he walked over towards a set of stairs that led up to the second floor and then turned left after they got up on the second story.

"Georgiou took your stuff to your dorm while we were in the office with the Dean so all of your stuff should already be inside your room." Nick told her.

"That's good. I really wouldn't want to carry everything around on my own." Amy said. "Tell Georgiou I said thank you." She told Nick.

Nick nodded, "Will do."

They finally stopped in front of a door that had the golden numbers '144' on it. Amy took her key and stuck it in the lock and turned it. She opened the door and found herself looking in a dark room. She reached over beside her and turned on the light switch by the door. She and Nick stepped into the room. Amy gasped as she saw the room. It was relatively clean and she didn't see anything that looked to messy yet.

There was a small sitting room with a light brown colored couch, two arm chairs the same color that were situated around a flat screened TV on the wall. There was a computer in the middle of the desk with two ends. One side was filled with random things like pens, pencils, books, papers, notebooks and other random things while the other side was completely empty. Amy walked over to the desk and sat her file down on the empty side of the desk that she presumed was hers. All of Amy's luggage was in a neat pile next to the couch and the coffee table that was in front of it.

"Wow, this is really nice." Nick said with a low whistle.

"I know!" Amy said excitedly. "I wonder what the rest of the dorm is like." She said happily.

On the opposite side of the sitting room was a door that led to the bathroom. Amy crept toward and door and peaked inside. She found a switch by the door and turned it on. She then stepped inside. There were two built in sinks with a set of four drawers underneath them. A large mirror stretched across the whole wall where the sinks were. Amy walked up to the sinks and then looked in the mirror. She could see that behind her was the shower area and other normal things found in a bathroom were located. Things like a towel racks, toilet, shelves for towels and other personal things.

Like the desk part of the sinks was filled with things that a boy would use in the bathroom while the other was untouched. Amy was pretty sure that the drawers were the same way.

Nick was waiting for her as she stepped out of the bathroom. He was checking out the TV.

"Like the TV Nick?" Amy joked.

Nick nodded, "Yeah. This suite is great Amy." He said.

Amy laughed, "I know!" she said happily.

"Well, I hate to leave now but I really have to get back and you need to get unpacked before your roommate gets back." Nick said sadly.

Amy frowned, "Okay." She said softly.

Nick reached forward and pulled Amy into a hug, "Everything will turn out great Amy. You'll do fine." He said encouragingly.

"I know." Amy sighed softly.

Nick pulled away from the hug and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Sarah will probably insist of calling you tonight so I'll talk to you tonight. Okay." Nick said.

Amy nodded, "Okay, I'll leave my cell on." She said.

Nick nodded, "Sarah and I—we're really going to miss you at home." He said. "Lucky will too."

"Make sure you give Lucky a big hug for me." Amy giggled.

"I'll see what I can do." Nick laughed. "I'll see you later sweetheart." He said as he hugged Amy once more and then he left. Amy was left alone in her suite.

"And then there was one…" Amy muttered quietly.

-x-x-x-

At first Amy looked around the sitting room and the bathroom some more before she decided to go check out her room. She wasn't sure if they had separate rooms for all of their stuff or if they just combined everything into one room. It would have made sense to have both of the roommates in one room if it was just two guys together or two girls together but Amy wasn't so sure about a girl and a guy. How weird would that be?

There was a single door that separated the sitting room from the rest of the dorm. Amy took two of her black suitcases and made her way over to the other side of the room where the door stood. The door was currently shut and so Amy walked ahead and slowly turned the knob of the door and pushed the door open.

A lamp was left on one of the bedside tables so Amy could see a little bit of the room. To her disappointment there were two beds in the large room.

'_Great, I really AM sharing a room with a guy_.' Amy grumbled to herself. '_I can't believe I am rooming with the _Dean's _grandson, how sucky is that. He is probably some dork or something that follows all the rules and everything…_' Amy thought.

The beds were both full sized and had a simple oak bedside table beside each of them. There was a lamp on each of them. One of the beds had dark green colored sheets with a matching dark green comforter and a pillow laying on it. There was an assortment of CDs thrown on the bed and on the floor. Books and notebooks were scattered across her roommate's bedside table. There were a couple of sports posters hung up on the wall and an assortment of medals and trophies that lined the walls.

"Wow, Dean Baldwin defiantly wasn't lying when he was talking about my roommate being the captain of all those teams. Sports fanatic." Amy muttered to herself.

Her roommate had the right bed, the one closest to the door, so Amy walked over to the plain bed without anything on it. Amy remembered her sheets were in her duffle bag so she sat her suitcases down and went into the sitting room, grabbed her hot pink duffle bag and then brought it into the bedroom and sat it down on the floor. She unzipped the bag and took out her blood red sheets and pillow cases and her black and red striped comforter and fuzzy black pillow and made her bed.

After that was taken care of she looked around the room some more for a closet. There were two doors that had golden letters on them. One had 'T.B.' and the other had 'A.F.' Amy assumed 'T.B.' was her roommates.

'_T. Baldwin_," she thought, "_I wonder what his first name is_…'

Instead of looking in T. Baldwin's closet she opened up the second door and found it empty. It was a closet with a small dresser in the back. Amy took her suitcases and unpacked them quickly and organized everything on her shelves and put other clothes on the hangers and then finally filled her dresser with other clothes. She put her two empty suitcases in the corner of the small closet and then went into the sitting room one last time to get her two traveling bags and toiletry bag.

Amy had packed all of her books, CDs, notebooks, magazines, her IPod and her cell phone in her traveling bags. She arranged her things around her side of the room and set up her toiletries in the bathroom. She finally finished about thirty minutes later. She plopped down on her bed and looked at her alarm clock that she had put on her nightstand. It said, '3:27.'

'_Hmm…__T. Baldwin__ should be getting out of classes soon_.' She thought to herself.

She sat up and suddenly remembered her file that she had put on the desk in the sitting room. She grabbed her IPod off the table and then left the bedroom but kept the light on and the door open. Amy walked over to the computer desk in the sitting room. The file was right where she left it and after picking it up, Amy took it with her over to the beige couch and plopped down on it. She kicked off her converse and crossed her feet underneath her and sat Indian style on the couch. She then opened her file and started going through her papers.

The first thing she saw was her schedule. She turned her IPod on, put her earphones in and switched to a random song. She then glued her eyes to the papers in front of her.

'_Okay, first I have English, then Math, Chemistry, and then there is lunch, History, Spanish, Art and finally Study Hall. That schedule I can deal with_.' Amy smiled as she read her schedule off in her head.

Amy heard a loud bang on her door and then the sound of people laughing before she heard someone slip a key into the keyhole of her door. Amy suddenly felt nervous. She averted her eyes and quickly turned her IPod up louder and focused back on the papers in her file as the door slowly opened.

'_Guess T. Baldwin is__ back_.' Amy thought as she saw a tall shadow block the bright light that had been streaming in the room from hallway.

* * *

**Ah-haha I am being evil again, I always leave people at cliff hangers because if I don't I have chapters that are about 7000 words long and everything and then it's like, AHHH omg that is a lot and then I get through the story faster and then the story is over in no time…besides cliffies add to the suspense (I know what you are thinking, they just suck and hey I hate them too but as I writer I find them necessary at times although I hate them whenever I read someone else's story but I guess that is just normal!) and I already have the next chapter almost finished so you won't have to wait long for an update, that is if you review. If you don't then you may not get another chapter. Lol, sorry but I have to draw the line somewhere…lol. ****So go make me extra happy and review, review, review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**_**Amy and her roommate meet and they talk a little bit and get to know each other a bit, Amy's explores the campus and meets some new friends and has a few run-ins with some pretty 'interesting' people and some other people who, well let's just face it, aren't very nice.**_

**:D**


	3. Roommate

**A/N:**** Okay, I had part of this chapter done before I made the changes with the Dean and his grandson and everything ****that I had explained in the last chapter's authors note so if you have no idea what I am talking about or you just plan out forgot check the last chapter's authors note out and also the change in the summery on the prologue. But anyways, ****I guess same thing applies for this chapter as the last chapter. If you see Dean ****Anderson**** instead of Dean Baldwin please just ignore it. Also any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, ignore those too, I'm horrible at grammar**** and spelling**** but most of the time I can catch most of my mistakes if I actually take the time to go over my chapters more than once before I post them. ****Also I made a birds-eye view drawing of Ty and Amy's dorm because I thought that my explanations was just a little confusing so I decided to draw it out and it should be out on my profile with-in the next few days. I'm also going to be putting up pictures of EBA, well at least a picture of how I had envisioned it but I couldn't find a picture that the structure and color matched so I actually have two different pictures for the actual EBA. There are also a couple pictures of the gardens and a special picture of Ty's favorite tree, the place where he takes Amy. And last but not least I decided to make a sketch of EBA's uniforms for the guys and for the five girls. So be sure to look for those pictures**** they should be up on my profile soon. ****Anyways here is the next chapter, chapter two!**** I ****am ****hoping that you all like it so well you know the drill by now with me and my ****stories…**** read and review guys :D (NOTE: _those picture ARE up now, just so you know_.)**

**-musicormisery4105

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Roommate**

_Amy heard a loud bang on her door and then the sound of people laughing before she heard someone slip a key into the keyhole of her door. Amy suddenly felt nervous. She averted her eyes from the doorway and quickly turned her IPod up louder and focused back on the papers in her file as the door slowly opened._

_'_Guess T. Baldwin is back_.' Amy thought as she saw a tall shadow block the bright light that had been streaming in the room from hallway._

* * *

She heard the door open but she never heard it close. She figured they were just staring at her. They were most likely wondering why some strange girl from just sitting on their couch. Amy acted like she had no idea anyone else was in the room with her. She wanted to see what her roommate would do to get her attention. From what she could tell her roommate still hadn't moved from their position in the doorway. Her thoughts went back to what she was thinking earlier. Suddenly, she started to panic.

'_What if they didn't know they were going to be roomed with a girl? What if they think you're just some weird girl who managed to sneak into their room and has no idea who you are or what you are going in their room_?' Amy started to panic a bit in her mind but she wouldn't let her body show it. '_But wait, this is the Dean's grandson and Dean Baldwin already said that he had informed his grandson about me being here.' _Amy thought. '_But still, maybe he forgot. Maybe I should turn around or do something…I have to do something. I can't just sit here for four hours and have my roommate stare at me in shock._' She thought.

Amy switched her IPod off and stood up and made her way over to the desk without making any notification that she knew someone else was there with her. After she had put the file on the desk she turned to face the door.

She faked surprise. She had to make it look realistic so she made her eyes grow wide and put her hand to her chest in surprise. In a way she wasn't really acting because what she saw standing in her doorway shocked her to the core. She never thought she would ever be roomed with someone so—so—gorgeous. She never would have thought anyone who was the Dean's grandson would look so—the way this guy did.

The guy standing in front of her looked a few months older than her but she wasn't sure. He was tall, probably around 6' 1" compared to Amy's 5' 7" and was muscular but still managed to look a little bit skinny. He had dark brown hair that was kinda long and flopped down on his forehead almost covering his ears a little bit and a stopped just above his neck. It almost covered his eyes also. His eyes—the guy had amazing eyes. They were almost like Dean Baldwin's eyes but they were different. They were brighter and more alive than the Dean's had been. They were emerald in color and Amy could find herself melting under his gaze. He was wearing the schools uniform which consisted in: tan pants, a clean white button down shirt, a white and blue striped tie and a black blazer. The guy had the blazer in his hand and the tie was hanging loosely around his neck. He had on the shoes that came with the uniform which was a pair of shiny black ones that looked really uncomfortable. In all he was about the hottest guy she had ever seen in person and she was going to be sharing a room with him.

Amy blushed slightly and moved a step towards the guy, she smiled softly and then spoke, "Hi, I'm Amy Fleming."

It took a moment for the guy to respond but when he did his voice almost made Amy melt, it was deep and masculine, she could get used to hearing his voice on a regular basis, "Ty Baldwin, uhmm what are you doing in my room?" he asked and then suddenly his eyes lit up, "Wait, are you my new roommate?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

Amy nodded, "I guess…Dean Baldwin—err your grandfather—told me this was my dorm and that I would be sharing it with some guy although he never told me who it was." She said shyly. She averted her eyes from his face and looked down at her shoes.

She heard the door close and for a moment she thought that this 'Ty' guy had left but suddenly he was right in front of her.

"Dean Baldwin told you that I was his grandson?" Ty asked. He looked almost a little flustered.

For a moment Amy was scared, what if she had heard Dean Baldwin wrong? What if she misunderstood what he was saying? Did she just embarrass herself in front of this amazingly gorgeous guy already? Finally she sighed and then spoke, "Uhmm yeah, he did when he was talking about who my roommate was. Maybe I misunderstod him though." Amy said quietly.

She heard Ty groan and he put a hand on his forehead, "No you didn't misunderstand him, but I wish you would have." Ty said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked softly.

Ty smiled slightly but it didn't reach his eyes, "No, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just that, well, I just really wish he wouldn't do that. He sits there and tells everyone who I am and then I already have a stupid reputation as the 'Dean's grandson' before anyone even meets me. It's quite a pain actually." Ty ranted.

Amy smiled at Ty's ranting, "He just sounded like he was just trying to convince my dad that you were a good kid. At first he wasn't too happy about me rooming with a guy but your grandpa put in a good word for you and then he started to agree. Although I think he would have given in anyways because it was either this or not come here at all…" Amy explained.

"I'm not a bad person, I promise. I'll tell you that but then again I'm not a goody two shoes either…" Ty trailed off. "Don't say anything to my grandfather about that though; he still thinks I'm the perfect student. The perfect student to take over being Dean someday…" Ty groaned again.

"You're going to be the Dean here someday?" Amy asked in surprise.

Ty nodded, "Most likely, my dad is all for it now. At first he wasn't to sure but then my grandpa came along and got him all excited." he asked.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

Ty chuckled, "Well my grandfather is the one who got my dad's hopes up and everything about it. My family has a history of being the Dean of Admissions here and apparently my grandfather doesn't want that tradition to end just because I just frankly don't want to. I don't really want to but…well I kinda have to." Ty said in a frustrated voice.

Amy felt bad for the guy, he was being forced into a world that he might not want to accept and he had no choice but just to deal with it all. Even if he really didn't want to. Amy had always valued her freedom and she couldn't imagine what would happen if she had that taken away from her.

"Wow that must suck." Amy said. "Maybe you could just talk to him about it and say you just don't want to have to job. Do you have any brothers?" she asked.

Ty nodded, "Yeah I have a younger brother, Lee. He is going to come here next year. It's also against his wishes but I know what you're thinking. It's a tradition that the first born, the oldest of them, gets to have that 'honor' of being the Dean. I've already tried that excuse. Besides, I'm pretty sure Lee would rather kill himself than become a Dean at a boarding school. He's a freak and emo and he doesn't want anything to do with school. My statement stands, 'he would rather die than become a Dean at a boarding school.'" Ty chuckled.

Amy laughed too, "Well, I'm all out of ideas. I'm sure you'll think of something but if not, it can't be all that bad." She said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed and flashed her a bright smile that made her heart want to melt but she tried to keep her cool. "So you're the last of the five girls here, right?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah since I was the last one to be accepted here and everything Dean Baldwin said that they decided that I would be roomed me with you I guess. Dean Baldwin said they were out of rooms." She explained.

"Yeah they are. There are more people attending EBA this year than ever, I don't mind sharing my room with a girl though. It can't be that bad and you're not a psycho, freak or sluttish so I can deal." Ty said and he chuckled a little bit.

Amy blushed and found herself thinking about how amazing Ty's laugh was.

"So when did you get here?" Ty asked as he walked over to the beige couch and sat down in the exact spot that Amy had previously occupied before she had started talking to Ty. Amy followed him and sat down on the couch by him and crossed her legs beneath her again. Ty was still smiling at her and Amy couldn't help but smile back.

"I got here around 11 this morning and was in the Dean's office until a little before 1 o'clock then Nick and I came up here and got unpacked and then Nick left." Amy explained.

Amy saw Ty's smile drop a little bit and for a moment Amy wondered if she had said something wrong. She was about to ask if she said something wrong when Ty beat her to it by speaking his thoughts, "Who's Nick?" he asked.

Amy then realized that he wouldn't know who Nick was and laughed a little bit at herself, "Oh, Nick is my foster father." She said softly and looked away from Ty's face.

She saw a relieved look spread across Ty's face and she wondered what that look was all about but decided not to ask. It was probably nothing.

"Your foster father?" he asked.

Amy nodded but still didn't meet his gaze, "Yeah, my real parents died in a plane crash three years ago…I normally call him Nick but every once in a while I find myself calling him dad." she said almost inaudibly.

Ty's expression turned sympathetic and he muttered an, "Oh, I'm sorry…about your parents I mean." and then they sat in silence for a while.

"So how do you like the Academy so far?" Ty asked, breaking the silence.

Amy grinned and looked at his face again, "It looks amazing, from what I've seen anyways." She said truthfully. "When I first found out I was coming here and until this morning when I actually got here I really didn't want to come but now that I'm here…." She trailed off.

"You changed your mind?" Ty asked.

Amy nodded, "Yeah."

"I was the same way, you already know that my parents forced me to come here but I actually like it now." Ty said.

"My foster parents thought this would be better for my education although I know Sarah and Nick really didn't want me to leave…" she said.

"Sarah?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, Sarah is my foster mother and Nick's wife." Amy replied.

Ty nodded in understanding.

"So have you looked around campus yet or met anyone else yet?" Ty asked her.

Amy shook her head, "I haven't left the room since I came back from Dean Baldwin's office." She told him.

"Well do you want to go see the campus, I can show you around if you want. I can also show you were the other four girls are staying although I wouldn't recommend talking to Ashley Grant or Brittany Adams, they are a couple of stuck up, rich—" he got ready to say something else but at the last minute he stopped himself.

Amy just laughed, "Okay, I think I get the point, I'll stay away from Ashley and Brittany. What are the other two's names?" Amy asked. She was very curious, she hoped that maybe the other two would maybe not be stuck up.

"Oh the other two aren't that bad from what I've heard; their names are Soraya Martina and Tara Wells. My best friends Matt Trewin and Ben Stillman met Soraya and they said she's pretty nice but I don't think any of us has met Tara so I don't know what she's like." Ty said. "I haven't actually met either of them but I know where their dorm is, I could show you if you want." He suggested.

"Maybe, I don't know, I'd like to see where some of my classes for tomorrow are first though." Amy said.

Ty nodded, "Sure, where is your schedule?" he asked.

Amy got up off the couch and walked back over to where she put the file Dean Baldwin had given her and pulled her schedule out of it and then walked back over to Ty and handed it to him.

He looked it over and smiled as he looked back up at Amy, "I have English, Biology, lunch, Spanish and Study Hall with you." He told her with a smile. "I can show you all those classes Monday but for now I can show you the History, Art and Math classes and then tomorrow or Monday or whenever, I can show you those other classes that we have together." He suggested.

Amy shrugged, "Sounds good to me." She said.

They both got up from off the couch and Amy grabbed her room key from her nightstand in the bedroom and then followed Ty out the door.

-x-x-x-

As they left the room together Amy could feel the guys who were still in the hallway staring at the two of them, probably wondering what they had been doing in the room together. Amy blushed slightly and looked down at the ground while walking beside Ty through the hallways.

She followed Ty down the stairs that she and Nick had taken earlier and he led her back towards the main building where the Dean's office and the classes were located. They entered through one of the side doors and walked through the nearly deserted halls.

"These halls are completely deserted. Where is everyone at?" Amy asked Ty.

Ty shrugged, "Most of them were back at the dorms but others hang out in the gym, gardens or courtyard. Most of the teachers only stay about ten to fifteen minutes after class before going home or taking a break or something." He explained. "Although some of them might be headed towards the cafeteria soon." He laughed.

Amy saw a clock hanging on a wall that they past and saw it was only 4:15. "It's only 4:15 and dinner isn't until five o'clock, why would they go to the cafeteria now?" Amy asked.

Ty laughed, "So they can be the first ones in line when dinner starts." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Amy blushed and almost ran into Ty when he suddenly stopped in front of a classroom. Amy started to fall backwards when two strong arms caught her shoulders and held her steady. She looked up and saw Ty smirking down at her.

"Nice one." He laughed.

Amy suddenly felt very flustered, "Why did we stop?" she asked, changing the subject.

Ty pointed at a classroom in front of them. The lights were still turned on and the door was open but for the most part the class looked pretty much deserted. It was medium sized and had about thirty desks with a teacher's desk and a large chalkboard with equations on it at the front of the classroom.

Amy groaned in a playful manor and then she spoke, "My least favorite class." She joked.

Ty chuckled and then looked over at Amy before he grinned at her, "It's my least favorite class too. This is the math classroom. My own personal hell, especially since the teacher is Mr. Brune." he explained to her.

Amy laughed, "I figured out that it was the math room by the equations I don't understand on the board." She groaned.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He laughed.

"Why did you say it was your own personal hell because of the teacher?" Amy asked Ty.

"Because Mr. Brune is the most boring teacher in the world and he has a toupee that looks really fake. Last year some guys made it their goal to steal his toupee and they did. I swear it was the funniest thing in the world because of the look on Mr. Brune's face." Ty said in between laughs.

"Did they get in trouble or did anybody even care?" she wondered.

"Oh yeah they got in trouble." Ty laughed again. "They had to write a sincere apology note to Mr. Brune plus they had detention every night for two hours for a week." He explained. "I still think that was pretty harsh but the board takes things very serious around here so I'll tell you that if you plan on doing some kind of prank: either don't get caught or be prepared to be in big trouble if you do end up getting caught." He warned.

Amy giggled, "I don't normally do pranks…" she laughed.

Amy and Ty's gaze met and Amy stopped giggling and they just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Amy looked away quickly and blushed a bright red.

"Uhmm—where are my other classes?" she asked quietly.

Ty grinned, "This way." He said and he started to lead her down another hallway.

-x-x-x-

It took another thirty minutes for Ty to show Amy all the other classes, Amy and Ty talked a little bit while they were walking but Ty was mostly just explaining things about the academy to Amy. After they were done looking at Amy's classes, Ty asked Amy a question, "So, anything else you want to see?" he asked.

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, is there anywhere else on campus that's you know, special or something?" she asked.

Ty thought a moment and then grinned, "Come with me." He said.

Amy followed Ty as he walked swiftly out of the building and back out towards the courtyard. As they passed a clock Amy noted it was '5:10' she wasn't very hungry but she hadn't eaten hardly anything at all that day so eating would probably next on her priority list.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"You'll see." Ty replied mysteriously. He had a sparkle of mischief in his eye and he was grinning as he led her in some random direction. As she looked around, Amy saw the park that she and Nick had passed earlier when she was walking to her dorm and noticed that that was where Ty was headed. She saw a few students walking around in the park, talking or doing homework. Most of the boys just stared at Amy as she and Ty walked past, Amy felt herself blush under their stares.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked as he saw Amy blush and duck her head slightly.

"Ever since I got here I've been stared at like a freaking piece of meat, it gets a little annoying after a while." Amy sighed slightly and looked back up at Ty.

"Sorry to tell you but they are probably going to be staring for a while and I can't beat the crap out of all the student's here. Besides my grandpa would be royally pissed if I got in trouble for fighting here." Ty laughed.

Amy laughed along with him and then asked again, "Where are we going?"

"Impatient are we?" Ty laughed.

Amy grinned, "You can say that." she giggled.

Ty led her farther into the gardens. They were nearing the part in the back where hardly anyone went, or if they did it was for privacy. It was farthest away from the school and was about as far as the student's were aloud to go off of campus, except for going to town. Everything was still and quiet except for the wind blowing through the trees and a fews birds cherping up in the trees. The place was almost empty except for maybe ten student's at most when they arrived and Ty finally stopped under a gigantic oak tree with green leafy leaves that offered a great deal of shade. There was a patch of lush green grass underneath it and some wild flowers growing in random places by the tree. Amy thought it looked really pretty. Ty walked over to the tree and sat down and leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes.

Amy looked at him with questioning eyes. '_Why did he bring me here?_' Amy thought to herself.

He then spoke. It was almost like he had read her mind, "I come here a lot to think or do homework." He explained.

Amy's mouth formed in an 'o' shape and she stayed quiet for a moment. She moved against the tree trunk next to Ty and shut her eyes also. Maybe being at EBA wouldn't be so bad after all. Ty wasn't bad, not bad at all. Yeah, she liked this.

'_I think I really like this…__Nick was right, this year is going to be great._' Amy thought happily.

They sat in peace for a moment before they were rudely interrupted.

"TY!" a girl's voice screeched across the gardens.

* * *

**Hehe I wonder if any of you can guess who THAT is!? ****Lol.**** Anyways well you guys all know what to do, review please! Gracias for the awesome reviews so far, I'm so excited about this new story and I'm so glad so many people have taken interest in it already! Your reviews are great and keep 'em coming. Lol.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**_**Amy meets some **__**more **__**new people**__** from the Academy, both**__** g**__**ood and bad. She **__**makes a couple of new friends and possibly some new enemies.**_


	4. Friends or Enemies?

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the awesome reviews that you guys have been sending for this story! They've been great! Anyways here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, I've added some more characters and everything so ANYWAYS, here is the next chapter. Read and Review folks:)**

**Also I want to give credit to __****My Forgotten Dream****, whose emo Lee in her fanfic I've based my fanfic's Lee off of.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Friends or Enemies **

'_I think I really like this…Nick was right, this year is going to be great._' Amy thought happily.

_They sat in peace for a moment before they were rudely interrupted._

_"TY!" a girl's voice screeched across the gardens.

* * *

_

Amy's eyes flew open at the sound of Ty's name being called. She looked over at Ty, he had a look of disgust on his face and he was glaring at a girl walking towards them.

The girl was pretty, Amy had to give her that, but she looked very fake at the same time. She wore gobs of makeup and was pretty tall and had a slender frame with curves in all the right places. Basically, she was the kind of girl a guy would die to have. She wore the same uniform that Amy had in her closet that she would have to wear on Monday except this girl just made it look slutty. The white button down shirt had about 4 or 5 buttons undone exposing herself much more than a normal person would and the skirt was pulled up extra short to where it almost looked like she had no skirt on at all. All Amy could think was that it was truly a 'mini-skirt.' She had the white stockings that went with the uniform pulled up to her knees and her black shoes were shining, like they had just been polished. She had long platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were almost hidden under the gobs of makeup she was wearing.

There was another girl at her side, she was dressed the same as the blonde haired girl but only not as sluttish and she wore a little less makeup but she looked like she had a really snotty attitude just by the way she was glaring at Amy. She had long dark brown hair that was perfectly straight and had piercing hazel eyes. Amy wasn't sure what she had done to make this girl look at her with such hatred in her eyes and she didn't really want to find out either.

The blonde girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled, what Amy thought what was supposed to be a sexy smile, at Ty but then shot a glare at Amy as she stopped in front of the two.

"What do you want _Ashley_." Ty spit her name out with complete disgust.

Amy then thought about what Ty had told her about the other four girls that were going to EBA. From the sounds of it the people standing in front of her were Ashley Grant and Brittany Adams. Amy hadn't even talked to them yet and she already didn't like them.

"Ty baby, I've been looking for you _everywhere_, where have you been." The blonde cooed to Ty. It was so sick Amy almost wanted to throw up. But at the same time Amy was completely surprised and confused when she suddenly felt a rush of anger run through her. Was Ashley Ty's girlfriend or something? But why had Ty been talking about Ashley and Brittany the way he did when they were back at the dorm? She wasn't sure what was going on but so far, she didn't like it.

Amy felt Ty stiffen beside her when Ashley started talking to him. She fluttered her eyelashes and stuck out her full lips in a pout that looked very overdone and phony.

"Don't call me that." Ty said stiffly.

"But baby, that's your nickname…" she said in a sticky sweet voice and shot a couple glares at Amy.

"No it's not, did you have something to say to me Ashley because if not just leave me alone." Ty told her.

Ashley fluttered her eyebrows again, "I was looking for you so we could go back to my room and hang out or something but I see you already have some other _girl _here…" she said. She glared at Amy as she spoke about her and spit the word 'girl' out like it was poison or something.

"I'm not hanging out with you Ashley. When have I _ever_ hung out with you?" Ty asked.

"Stop playing hard to get, we both know that you want me. But the reason I'm here is because, well, Baby we never spend any time together." Ashley crooned and pouted some more.

"That's because I don't want to be around you Ashley." Ty rolled his eyes.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, "You're a horrible boyfriend Ty." She sneered.

Ty's eyes widened, "Since when was I your boyfriend." He scoffed.

"Since like—like—last week." Ashley lied and flipped her hair again.

"I'm not your boyfriend Ashley now go away and leave me and Amy alone." Ty told her.

Ashley glared at Ty this time but it wasn't half as bad at the murderous look she shot Amy, "That's what you say now Ty but you will be back, you know you want me." She looked Amy up and down and laughed cruelly, "This girl right here is nothing compared to me, I'm so much better than her and you know it. Sorry honey but your clothes look like you got them from a homeless shelter." She said to Amy before she turned back to Ty again, "You'll be back Ty." Ashley said.

Amy found herself feeling a little hurt and extremely angry by Ashley's words. Amy knew that Ashley was just some stuck up snob and she shouldn't let the things that she said bother her but to be truthful, the words that Ashley has said still stung. But worse than all the remarks about Amy not being good enough was what Ashley had said about her clothes. Amy loved her clothes. She and Sarah had went to the mall a few weeks before and had bought a whole new wardrobe for Amy. Amy was very grateful for the things that Nick and Sarah had gotten her. She had never gotten that kind of special treatment when her parents were still alive and her parents had taught her to be thankful for what you had and that, Amy did. Now it just seemed like Ashley was talking down on her foster parents and that didn't settle well with Amy. Amy didn't care if Ashley made fun of her clothes, it was the fact that Sarah had bought Amy those clothes and Ashley was making fun of was the part that made Amy so angry.

While Amy was getting lost in her thoughts she faintly noticed Ty suddenly stand up and glare at Ashley.

"Don't talk that way about Amy!" he shouted.

Several of the people that were in the gardens turned their heads to watch the argument as Ty started yelling at Ashley. Amy guessed it wasn't everyday that there was too much fighting around the school. Especially between the Dean's grandson and a model-like girl over one of the new girls.

Amy found herself blushing again at all of the sudden attention.

Ashley took a step back in surprise and then narrowed her eyes and got ready to yell some insult back when another girl's voice cut her off before she even started, "Ashley leave Ty and the other girl alone. You're only jealous because Ty is paying attention to this new girl and he can't stand you. So just go off and be sluttish somewhere else."

Amy, Ty, Ashley and Brittany's heads turned simultaneously towards where a tall and slender bronze skinned girl who stood with her hands on her hips and glaring at Ashley and Brittany. The girl was wearing the schools uniform also but unlike Ashley and Brittany, she wore it normally, a way that looked cute and not slutty. She had soft, dark brown eyes that matched her wavy dark brown, almost black, hair.

Amy had to stifle back a laugh as Ashley huffed and she stomped away in anger with Brittany on heels.

Once Ashley was gone Amy let a little giggle escape and soon she was full out laughing. The brown haired girl who had yelled at Ashley had joined her and was now standing in front of her and Ty laughing also. Ty was just looking back and forth from Amy to the other girl in confusion.

After a few minutes Amy's laughter died down and she then looked at the girl, "Thanks." Amy said sincerely.

Ty spoke up, "Yeah Ashley is so annoying and she really pisses me off sometimes." Ty said angrily.

"It's no problem, Ashley is a bitch and so is Brittany." The girl laughed, "I'm Soraya Martin by the way." Soraya said.

"Hey." Ty and Amy said at the same time.

"I already know you Ty but I don't know you…." Soraya said as she looked at Amy curiously.

"I'm Amy Fleming." Amy said.

"Oh, are you the new student, the last girl to be accepted?" Soraya asked.

Amy nodded and then Ty spoke up before Amy got the chance, "Yeah she's my roommate." He said.

Soraya's eyes grew wide and she focused her attention on Amy, "Wow, you got roomed with him? How'd you accomplish that?" she giggled.

Amy cocked an eyebrow and then laughed a little, "They are totally out of dorms for this semester and it was either room with a guy or not go here at all and so I was just like, 'ah what the heck' while Nick was a little skeptical." Amy giggled.

"Who's Nick? Is he another one of the yummy guys here? Or is he your boyfriend from back home or something?" Soraya asked.

Amy saw Ty's face grow a little rigid beside her at the mention of a boyfriend, '_What is UP with him when he does that_?' Amy wondered. But then she remembered that Soraya was waiting on an answer.

"Oh no, Nick Stone is my foster father, actually I don't have a boyfriend." Amy explained shyly.

Soraya laughed, "Okay that explains a lot. Well you won't be single here for long; a lot of guys here already have their eyes on you." Soraya giggle and nudged Amy playfully.

Amy groaned and sat back down against the tree, "Great, more unwanted attention." She moaned and put her head in her hands.

Soraya looked confused, "Any normal girl would be all over the guys immediately." She said.

Ty laughed, "Amy doesn't like all the attention, when we came in the gardens earlier she was trying to hide because every single guy in the garden was staring at her, which was basically everyone in the garden." He joked.

Soraya laughed again, "You are defiantly different Amy." She laughed. "I was hoping that the next girl that came around here wouldn't be a slut or someone who is extremely shy and has no conversational skills whatsoever. I guess I got what I wished for." She muttered.

Amy tilted her head and looked over at Soraya as she and Ty both took a seat by Amy at the tree, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well as you just saw, Ashley and Brittany are both sluts and are really stupid." Soraya said. "As for Tara, she is the shyest person I have ever met in my whole life. She is my roommate and I cannot get her to talk or do anything. It's like she has never talked to another person before." She said as she sighed in frustration.

Ty laughed, "Maybe that is why when I accidently ran into her in the hall she turned beat read, then mumbled something and then took off running in some random direction. She almost ran into ten other people just trying to get away from me." He grinned.

Amy looked at Ty in amazement, "Are you serious? She actually did that?" she asked.

"Yeah it was the weirdest thing I think I have ever experienced in my whole entire life." Ty laughed and nodded his head.

Soraya giggled, "You must have not had that many weird experiences in your life then."

Ty shrugged, "Before you girls came here it was normally just me, Ben and Matt hanging out and then a couple of other friends that occasionally hung out with us. Now that you girls are here at least we have some excitement." He grinned.

Soraya and Amy both playfully hit Ty on the arm, "There is something wrong with you Ty Baldwin." Soraya laughed.

The three of them all started laughing and Amy suddenly felt her stomach rumble, "Hey what time is it?" she asked.

Soraya took her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, "It is '6:05'" Soraya read off her phone.

"Oh my god, I am so hungry, can we go eat?" Amy asked as she put her hand on her stomach.

Ty and Soraya both stood up, "Sure, I'm getting hungry myself. We can go find Matt and Ben and then we can head for the cafeteria." Ty announced.

"No need to find me, I'm already here!" A male voice said.

Amy's head snapped over towards the direction of the voice. Walking towards them was a tall, lean and muscular guy. He had short sandy colored hair and clear light blue eyes that reminded Amy of the color of the sky. Behind him was another guy, he had dirty-blond hair that hung a little bit over his ears and on his forehead and had light brown eyes, almost hazel. He too was tall, lean and muscular. In all both of them were pretty cute looking.

'_But not as cute as Ty_…' Amy thought. Her eyes grew wide at her own observation. '_Whoa! Where did THAT come from_?'

"Hey Ty who are your friends?" the boy with the sandy colored hair asked.

"Oh, guys this is Amy Fleming and Soraya Martin." Ty said as he introduced them. He then pointed to the guy with the sandy colored hair, "This is Ben Stillman and the other guy over here," Ty gestured to the guy with the dirty-blond colored hair, "is Matt Trewin." Ty said.

"Wow Ty these girls haven't been here very long and you're already picking up the ladies." Ben laughed.

Matt high-fived Ben and started laughing too, "Yeah Ty they have only been here what, two days." He grinned.

"Excuse me I've been here a week and a half." Soraya pointed out.

Amy cut in, "And I just got here today." She said.

Ben and Matt both looked Amy up and down and Amy glared at them.

"What?" Matt asked.

"She doesn't like being stared at." Ty explained.

Ben cocked an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked.

"God why don't you just play twenty questions already." Amy said sarcastically.

Soraya laughed and gave Amy a high-five which Amy happily returned. "Nice one Ames." She grinned.

Matt and Ben grinned and looked at each other and interrupted before Amy could talk to Soraya about the nickname, "Good comebacks, sarcastic and not a slut, I like her." Matt joked.

"Me too!" Ben agreed.

"You always know how to pick them Ty." Matt teased and punched Ty lightly.

Ty grinned, "Yeah whatever, I thought you were hungry Amy." Ty nudged her side with his elbow.

Amy's breath caught when he touched her but she just nodded and covered it up quickly, "I'm starved!" she exclaimed.

"She's not an anorexic either!" Ben laughed.

Amy and Soraya turned around and glared at Ben, "What the heck was that for?" Soraya asked.

Ben opened and closed his mouth a couple times before actually speaking, "Well—she said—you know what, nevermind." Ben said.

"Yeah that was probably smart to just shut up like that." Soraya giggled.

Matt elbowed Ben, "She could probably hurt you if she really wanted to." He said and then looked at Amy, "They both could. I would watch what you said around them." He chuckled.

"Let's just go eat!" Amy said.

Soraya, Ty, Matt and Ben all laughed. They all got up from where they had been sitting, or in Matt and Ben's case standing, and all made their way across the courtyard and towards the cafeteria. Matt, Ben and Ty in front while Amy and Soraya walked behind them and listened to their mindless chatter and laughed about some of the random comments they would make. Amy couldn't believe that in the few hours she was there she had already made a few good friends. Normally it took Amy a long time to make new friends and she already had made four. The boy's mindless chatter eventually turned into silence as they neared the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was attached to the main building but was at the very right end and closest to the dorms. There were a pair of wooden doors with silver handles on them and Ben walked up first and opened the door and held it open for Soraya and Amy. Amy stepped through and looked around here.

Amy looked around and gasped. All around her were just seas of boys.

"Holy crap." Amy said under her breath.

Ty turned to her, "What? What's wrong Amy?" he asked.

"This has got to be the most guys I have ever seen my in life in one crowded area." Amy said.

To her surprise Ty laughed out loud and held his stomach slightly, "Well Amy it is basically an all boys school besides you five girl, what did you expect." He said as he tried to get his breath back.

Several round tables were sat up with five or six blue colored plastic surrounding them. There were about a hundred of those tables spread around in the cafeteria total. There was a long table with white table cloth that had condiments like ketchup, mustard, relish, excreta for the students.

Matt and Ty were ahead of Ben, Amy and Soraya and they hurried towards an archway in the wall that led to where Amy assumed was the kitchen area where you got your food served to you. There were three of these archways with students lined up at each one. Matt and Ty saved them a spot in line and Amy, Soraya and Ben hurried to catch up.

Once they were in line Soraya smiled at Amy, "For once I'm actually going to eat with people that I actually want to talk to." She laughed.

Ty turned around and smiled at Amy and Soraya, "For once we are actually going to have full table now that you two are with us." He said. "You are sitting with us right?" he asked as he looked Amy right in the eyes.

"Sure." Amy replied and then looked at Soraya for her opinion.

"I don't mind." Soraya agreed.

Ty smiled, "Awesome." He said and then he turned back to Matt and Ben who were talking to him about their plans for the weekend.

Soraya turned to Amy and grinned an impish grin, "What?"Amy asked. "Do I have something in my teeth or something?" Amy joked.

Soraya shook her head, "No."

"Well then what is it?" Amy asked.

"I still can't believe you are sharing a room with him." Soraya said as she pointed to Ty who had his back turned to them at the moment.

Amy shrugged, "I know but it isn't that bad, so far anyways."

"I would kill to share a room with Matt…" Soraya said dreamily.

Amy raised an eyebrow and looked at her new friend, "Do you like him or something?" she asked.

Soraya looked down at her feet and then mumbled something. Amy put her hand to her ear and giggled, "What was that?" Amy asked in a joking tone, "I didn't hear you!" she taunted.

"A little bit." Soraya said still in a quiet tone and then she giggled a little, "But I swear to god, don't tell him or anyone." she said in a pleading tone to Amy.

Amy nodded and put a finger to her lips, "I won't. I promise." She said.

"Good!" Soraya grinned.

"So what is for dinner anyways?" Amy asked Soraya.

Matt turned and grinned, "BBQ rib sandwiches or hamburgers. Today's dinner is actually good!" he said.

"Why is the food normally disgusting or something?" Amy asked.

Ben shook his head, "No I love all the Academy's food." He declared.

Ty put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "You will eat anything Ben, you like every food there basically is." He said and then he turned to Soraya and Amy, "It's like he has a freaking stomach of steel."

Soraya stared at them for a moment and then started cracking up laughing.

"What?" Ben asked.

Soraya shook her head and held up her fingers but she couldn't get a word out because she was laughing too hard.

"I think she is saying that you don't want to know." Matt observed.

Soraya nodded her head and continued to laugh.

Ty and Ben just rolled their eyes and moved along with the line.

They were behind the archway now and Amy discovered that behind the arch was a little buffet styled heated counter top that you placed food on to keep it hot. Amy watched as students grabbed a tray off of a smaller cart in front of the counter top and moved down the line and grabbed whatever else they wanted from the buffet and then passed through another set of doors at the end of the line.

Amy grabbed a tray and then placed a hamburger, some French fries and a chocolate chip cookie on it. Then she walked up to a large freezer that held different types of drinks in it and selected a soda and put it on her tray. After she had picked out her lunch and waited for Soraya and saw that Ty, Matt and Ben were waiting on the two of them outside the doors. Together the five of them walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"This is our official table." Matt announced.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Matt took a bite of his sandwich right as Amy asked her question so Ben answered it for him, "Underneath the table in permanent marker are our initials. We put them on there about half-way through our freshman year." He explained.

"How old are you all now?" Soraya asked.

"We're all Juniors." Ty answered.

Soraya smiled, "Me too. What about you Amy?" Soraya asked as she turned to Amy while grabbing a fry off her tray.

"Yeah I'm a Junior too." Amy replied.

"About two more years in this place and then we're free!" Matt exclaimed.

Ty scowled, "Well maybe for you for but not for me it's a hell of a lot longer…" he said.

Matt patted his friend on the back, "Maybe, maybe not. I still say you should just tell your old man that you don't want to become a Dean no matter how much it would upset him. I mean if you really don't want to then I think you shouldn't have to do it.

Ben laughed, "That or just keep putting it off until he croaks, then you won't have to worry about disappointing him."

Ty raised his eyebrows, "Ben, you are an idiot." He said as he shook his head.

Amy, Soraya and Matt laughed while Ben just pouted, "It was just a suggestion." He muttered.

"Yeah a stupid one though." Ty retorted.

Amy took another bit of her hamburger and couldn't help but smile to herself. However she found friends like this so fast was a miracle. She hadn't thought she would like the Academy at all but now she was starting to change her mind. Then the five friends all went back to eating their dinner and talking.

-x-x-x-

After they were done eating and were just sitting around the table talking some more Soraya maneuvered her chair so that it was facing Amy's, "So what are we doing later?" Soraya asked her.

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, what time is it?"

"It is, '6:58.'" Matt replied after looking at his cell phone.

Amy nodded, "Well we could all go back to our dorms or we could find something to do on campus." Amy suggested.

"Let's go back to Ty's dorm and watch movies on the flat-screen." Ben suggested.

"Well we have to ask Amy if that's okay first." Ty said.

"Why would we do that?" Matt asked. Both he and Ben had confused looks on their faces.

'_They must not know that I'm Ty's new roommate_." Amy thought.

"Because Amy shares my dorm now too, she is my new roommate." Ty explained to the two confused boys.

Matt's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh okay!" he exclaimed, "I get it know, so you are the girl Dean Baldwin was lecturing Ty about all week!" he started to almost roll out of his seat with laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Soraya asked.

Ben shook his head, "For once I have no idea what is wrong with my friend…" he muttered.

"Well Ames do you want to go back to the dorm and we can watch movies or something?" Ty asked.

Amy shrugged and then suddenly wanted to asked something. She nodded and then spoke, "It's fine with me but can I ask a question first?" she asked.

Ty, Matt, Soraya and Ben had started to get up but when Amy asked her question they all sat back down and put their attention on her.

"Sure, what is it?" Ty asked.

"Why do you guys keep calling me Ames?" Amy asked quietly and she hung her head a little.

Soraya put her hand on Amy's shoulder, "Do not like it when we call you that? We can stop if you want." She said.

Amy shook her head, "No it's not that, it's just that nobody has ever called me that before. Everyone has just always called me Ames, except for—" Amy cut herself off.

"Except for who?" Matt asked.

"My parents…" Amy said sadly.

"Why is that so bad?" Ben asked her.

Ty shot Ben a nasty glare and Amy just put her head in her hands. Although it was over three years ago she still had a very hard time dealing with it all.

"Amy's parents were killed in a plane crash three years ago and now she lives with her foster parents." Ty exclaimed as he watched Ben and Matt's reaction carefully.

"Oh Amy, I should have never brought it up!" Soraya said in an upset tone, "I'm really sorry Amy." She said.

Amy looked up and smiled sadly, "I like that you guys call me that, it makes me think of my parents." Amy said softly.

Matt looked extremely confused, "Okay, I'm lost now…." He said as he put a hand to his forehead.

"I have a hard time dealing with the fact that my parents are dead sometimes and I like things that help me remember them though. You calling me Ames makes me remember when my parents used to call me that." Amy clarified.

Ty nodded, "I get it." He said and gave Amy a smile, "Do you guys want to go back to the dorm now. We are basically the only ones still the in the cafeteria and soon if we don't leave I think that cook over there is going to beat us with a ladle until we do leave." Ty laughed.

Amy giggled and turned to the direction where Ty had been pointing. Sure enough there was a large woman with a food stained apron with a silver ladle in her clenched fist. The lady looked pretty intimidating actually. Amy giggled again before getting up out of her seat.

The five made their way over to the doors laughing about the cook. The cook just glared and shook her ladle a bit and muttered a string of curses under her breath at them.

"On to the movies!" Matt yelled in happiness.

Soraya linked arms with Amy, "Come on Ames, let's go!" she giggled.

Amy giggled with her new best friend and they ran to catch up with the three boys.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like the new chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, especially with the cook because it reminded me of something my best friend said about the cooks at our school being ninjas (don't ask) but yeah. The next chapter should be up in a couple days so keep a look out! I LOVE REVIEWS so PLEASE review ;)**

**NEXT CHAPTER:_ Matt, Ty, Ben, Soraya and Amy have a movie night at Amy and Ty's dorm. Amy and Ty talk, they learn some more things about each other. Amy is starting to feel weird things for Ty, what are they?!_**


	5. Midnight Talks

**A/N:**** Okay, so anyways here is the next chapter. I used a couple of the Heartland TV lines, see if you can find them :) I'll give you a hint, it's from the first episode and it's between Amy and Ty.**** I've decided that for this story I wanted a little bit of the book Ty AND the ****tv**** Ty because, well the tv Ty is fun to write and well, he is gorgeous by the way :) I saw epi****sode eight on youtube on Tuesday**** and it was amazing, I just wish—wait, I don't want to ruin it. Well I just wish something would have happened that didn't' happen. Anyways I recommend you watch the seventh and eighth episode, they are both up on youtube and I watched them both, amazing ;) **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Review please :D**

**Also there is an authors note at the bottom with some very important information concerning this story so PLEASE look at it... ;(

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 –**** Midnight Talks**

The five of them walked up to Ty and Amy's dorm and Amy unlocked the door since she had the key. As soon as they walked inside Ben and Matt made themselves at home by sprawling across the two armchairs in front of the TV.

"So what are we watching tonight Ty?" Matt asked.

Ty shrugged, "I don't care." As he said this he walked over to a small cabinet underneath the plasma that was hanging on the wall and opened up the doors to reveal several videos and DVDs. He crouched down in front of the cabinet and started looking at the movies.

Amy walked over to where Ty was at and crouched down next to him, he looked over at her and smiled, "Any recommendation?" he asked with a smirk.

Amy shook her head. She hadn't watched that many movies since her parents had died. She rarely found the time. She normally just hung out in her room or with Nick and Sarah but she normally didn't watch movies. "I don't know." She finally replied. "I wouldn't be the person to ask, I don't watch that much TV."

Suddenly Soraya was beside her and was also looking into the movie cabinet. Her eyes widened as she spotted a certain movie and squealed, "Let's watch Accepted!" she exclaimed. **(A/N: it is one of my favorite movies, it's awesome!)**

"You mean that movie where those kids create their own collage and everything?" Ben asked from where he was perched on the chair's arm.

Soraya nodded happily, "Yeah, I heard it's really good and I haven't seen it yet and I really want to!" she said.

"I haven't seen it yet either." Matt replied.

Ty laughed, "Yeah I haven't either, I've had this movie for almost a month and we still haven't watched it yet." He grinned and then looked over at Amy again, "You wanna watch it?" he asked.

Amy shrugged, "Fine with me." She answered.

Ty nodded and grabbed the DVD out of the cabinet and put it in the DVD player while Amy and Soraya walked over to the couch and made themselves comfortable. Soraya sat on the left end of the couch while Amy sat in the middle. Matt and Ben occupied the armchairs and when Ty finished messing with the DVD player sat next to Amy on the couch.

As the movie started rolling across the screen Amy couldn't help but notice how close by was sitting next to her on the couch compared to how much space was between her and Soraya. Ty was sitting just a few inches away from her and Amy was vaugly aware of his arm draped over the back of the couch and was near her shoulder. She sighed contently and leaned back on the couch a little more to where his hand was almost touching her back. He looked over at her and their eyes held each other's gaze for a moment before Amy turned away and stared at the TV screen. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks but still stayed in her comfortable position.

She turned her attention back to the movie, realising that they were already five minutes into it and placed all her attention on some guy that was making fake ID cards for high schoolers at his school. And worst of all she couldn't keep from noticing that Ty's gaze never left her face.

-x-x-x-

A few hours later the group was laughing so hard they were almost in tears. They had finished the movie a while ago and now Ben and Matt were doing impersonations of some of the characters on the movie. Ty, Soraya and Amy joined in sometimes but most of the time they just watched Matt and Ben. They were having a good time and didn't even notice the time on the clock. Amy looked over at the clock and gasped, it was almost One AM.

"Hey isn't lights out at Midnight?" she asked.

Ben nodded and wiped a couple tears from his eyes. He was having trouble breathing and was still laughing as he spoke, "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"It is 12:47 right now…" Amy said.

The group went silent and then Matt let out a string of curses.

"Crap, if one of the advisors comes around and sees us all here we are toast!" Matt groaned.

Ty agreed and frowned, "You guys should probably leave now but be quiet, I doubt if anyone will be out but still no laughing or making impersonations while you leave." He told Matt, Ben and Soraya.

Soraya turned to Amy who was still sitting on the couch next to her, "Want to hang out tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Amy smiled.

"Cool, we can go watch a movie at the theater in town and grab some lunch and then I can show you all the good shopping places around town." Soraya said excitedly.

Amy smiled softly, "Sounds like fun." she replied.

Soraya grinned and then gave Amy a hug goodbye before standing up.

"Great," she moaned. "I have to walk all the way back to Dorm House 'C' by myself. Man, I really hope Tara didn't call the police or something…" she muttered.

Matt smiled, "I could walk back with you, were in Dorm House 'B' and I could walk you to your dorm and then meet Ben back at our dorm." He suggested.

Soraya grinned at him as he held her gaze for a while, "Sounds good." She finally said.

Ben rolled his eyes at Soraya and Matt who were gazing at each other, "See you later Ty, Amy." He said and waved.

Amy gave Ben a questioning look and then glaced at Matt and Soraya quickly. They broke their gaze and Soraya looked down at her feet while Matt avoided making eye contact with anyone else and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey we will save you guys a seat tomorrow at breakfast." Ben said to Ty and Amy.

"Sure." Ty said.

Then Soraya, Matt and Ben left the room together to go back to their dorms. For a while neither she or Ty spoke, they were both completely lost in their thoughts. Amy was still wondering what exactly had been going on between Matt and Soraya and didn't even notice Ty watching her from where he still stood by the door when he had shown Matt, Ben and Soraya out.

Amy sighed and snuggled into the couch, suddenly she felt exhausted.

Ty smiled at her and started to make his way over to her,"Tired?" Ty asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Amy nodded sleepily, "Just a little bit." She yawned. "I didn't even really notice it until I looked at the time." She admitted.

"Well we won't have to get up early tomorrow for school or anything so were lucky." Ty replied and laughed. "I'm going to go take a quick shower, okay." He told Amy.

Amy nodded, "I took one this morning before I came here so can I brush my teeth really quick before you do, I'll probably fall asleep and forget if I don't do it soon."

Ty nodded, "Sure." He replied and then walked back into the bedroom.

Amy made her way into the bathroom and turned on the light. She then grabbed her tooth brush and toothpaste out of her toiletries bag and squirted some of the paste out on her toothbrush. She brushed her toothbrush around in her mouth and then spit out the paste when she was done. She rinsed her mouth with water and quickly ran a brush through her hair and then exited the bathroom. Ty was sitting on the couch waiting for her to get done.

She smiled at him and then motioned towards the bathroom, "It's all yours." She said.

Ty grinned and nodded and then walked wordlessly into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Amy trudged to the bedroom, her eyelids drooping. She quickly changed into a light pink spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of black short shorts that she slept in. Then she plopped down on her bed and slipped under the covers and turned out her lamp. The only light on in the room was Ty's lamp on the opposite side of the room. Amy lay in her bed a few moments before drifting off.

-x-x-x-

A little while later Amy was roused from her sleep by the sound of footsteps and the creaking of a door. Amy moaned slightly, turned towards the noise and opened one of her eyes just to take a peek at what made the noise. As her eyes grew adjusted to the dark she could make out a dark figure moving around the room.

"Ty?" she asked softly.

The figure turned around and shushed her quietly, "Amy, oh god. I'm sorry I woke you." Ty said in an apologetic voice.

Amy's breath caught as she took in Ty's appearance. He was only wearing a pair of green striped boxers. His hair was still slightly wet and was arranged messily around his face and on his forehead. He didn't have a shirt on and Amy took a moment to take in his abs and muscles. He looked so strong and tough but yet he was probably one of the nicest guys that Amy had ever met and she had only known him for a day. It was crazy how comfortable she was around him already. She really didn't understand it but in a way she was thankful that they got along so well. She liked Ty and was glad that they were friends.

Amy sighed softly and sat up in her bed, "It's alright." She positioned herself to where she was sitting Indian style on her bed and looking straight at Ty.

"I still didn't mean to wake you. You were fast asleep when I came in here the first time." Ty said as he tried to hide his laughter. She saw him bite his lip, like he was purposely trying not to laugh. What was he laughing about anyways? Did she say something or do something wrong?

"What?" Amy asked. She looked down at her clothes and make sure that nothing was revealing too much but everything looked normal.

Ty just laughed and shook his head, "You look fine." he said. Amy's cheeks flamed, "Stop worrying, it's nothing. I was just thinking about Matt and Ben doing the 'ask me about my weiner' impression earlier after we watched 'Accepted'" he lied but Amy didn't question him. "Go to sleep Amy." He said softly as he lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

It was silent a moment before Amy felt the need to ask a question that she had been thinking about for a while, "Hey Ty?" she asked.

"Huh?" he mumbled quietly. He turned towards her and she could see his green eyes gazing at her face.

Amy was still sitting Indian style on top of her bed and she fiddled with her fingers a moment, "Is this weird for you?" she asked softly.

She saw Ty move to sit up, he was looking at her in question, one of his eyebrows was raised and he looked extremely confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean is it weird for you us living together and everything. I guess I mean is it weird living with a girl." She explained.

Ty got up off his bed and moved silently over to Amy and sat down next to her on her bed and just looked into her eyes. Suddenly he averted his eyes and looked a little flushed, "To be honest, it's a little different. I mean, I've never really had to share my room before I came here and then it was with a friend of mine. Matt used to be my roommate until this year when he got his dorm switched and now he and Ben share and room and then I got used to having my own dorm again. It was nice…" he muttered. "But I like this too, I mean, it's nice too." he rambled slightly. "It's just different, I've never had to live with a girl before." He finally looked back up with her and his eyes pleaded with her to understand the true meaning of his words and not to take them the wrong way.

"I know, I feel the same way." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Ty asked.

Amy took a breath and exhaled before speaking again, "I mean I get what you mean about this being totally different from what you are used to. I'm used to having my own room, always, no matter what. I don't have any siblings and I haven't ever lived with any other guys than my dad, Nick, and a couple other foster fathers but that was it. I'm—I'm not sure what to do…or what to say sometimes." Amy murmured, almost inaudibly.

Amy felt Ty's eyes burning into her and she looked up. Sure enough he was looking at her with a slight smile on his face, "Don't worry about that, I'm the same way. I guess we have reached an understanding. Let's just take it as it goes and try not to over think it. Look how good we are already. I mean, I don't know. It's weird how easy it is to be around you. Normally I'm not like that with people." Ty admitted.

"So I'm not the crazy one here." Amy giggled and then explained herself while Ty listened intently, "I was just thinking about that earlier. It's so easy to talk to you and be around you. It's like I've known you my whole life. It's kinda creepy actually." She confessed.

She saw Ty nod his head through the darkness. She stole a glance at the alarm clock that was sitting on her desk right behind Ty. It read '3:03.'

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Amy said and she yawned to prove her point.

Ty laughed softly, "Okay. Night Ames."

She felt Ty's weight being lifted off the bed as he went back over to his side of the room and got into his bed and laid down again.

"Night Ty." Amy whispered and then slipped once more under her covers.

-x-x-x-

The next time Amy woke up it was morning. She felt rays of sunshine warming her face and she rubbed her eyes slightly. She lay quietly for a moment before she turned over to survey her room and look at her clock. It was still early morning, around eight and breakfast was still going on and if she got up now she would still have enough time to eat and then go find Soraya's dorm. Amy sat up and used her arms to support her weight. She almost jumped when she heard a soft grunt from the other side of the room but she had to suppress a laugh when she saw Ty struggling to get a sweatshirt over his head in his earlier morning daze.

"Having problems?" she teased and pushed herself up and out of bed.

Ty finally got the sweatshirt over his head and Amy giggled when she saw the look on his face and then the way his hair looked in general. He looked surprised and shocked to see her up already and then his hair was pointed every which way from sleep and then struggling with the sweatshirt.

Ty grunted, "The sweatshirt wouldn't behave itself." He whined.

"Oh poor baby, you couldn't get a sweatshirt over your head." She joked.

"I couldn't!" he protested.

She raised an eyebrow at him in amusement, "Because putting on a sweatshirt is oh so difficult." Amy teased.

"When you're as tired as I am then yes, it is difficult." Ty said and yawned.

Amy laughed, "Did you even sleep at all last night? You look horrible." She said and she blushed slightly.

"Gee thanks." Ty said and grinned.

"Your hair looks like a bird's nest or maybe a hay stack." she giggled.

"I didn't get to sleep until almost four and then I woke up and six and couldn't go back to sleep. You were sleeping well though." Ty said and the teasing grin came across his face again. The same as last night when he had accidently woke her up again and before they had their midnight talk. Amy was about to ask him but she just decided to ignore it. He was stuborn and probably wouldn't tell her but she would find out soon enough. She would drag it out of him.

"Poor baby." Amy teased him.

"Yes, poor baby." Ty said softly and met her gaze. After a moment he broke it and Amy looked down at her feet once again.

He smiled at her and then exited the room while Amy walked over to her dresser and searched through it for something to wear. After about five minutes of debating she finally decided on an old pair of ripped jeans, a plain, tight white t-shirt and a blue jean jacket to go over it. She paired it with a pair of converse. She changed inside her closet because she didn't want to change in front of Ty. Even if he _was_ in the bathroom, or living room or wherever the heck he was, Amy didn't want to take the chance on him walking in on her.

'_Boy, wouldn't that be embarrassing.'_ She thought and then exited her closet.

Ty was searching through his things on his nightstand when Amy came out of her closet. He was dressed in a pair of low rise jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

'_Is there anything that he __**doesn't**__ look good in_!?' she wondered silently to herself.

She hadn't brushed her hair yet but first she wanted to see what Ty was up to. She crept up behind him and leaned to where she was right over his shoulder and then she said loudly, "What are you looking for?"

Obviously Ty hadn't been expecting her because he nearly jumped out his skin and accidently bumped into Amy, almost knocking her over a little bit but she somehow managed to keep her ground. Not long after her breath caught as she soon realized that two strong arms had caught her around the waist. Ty had his hands placed on her waist and was glaring at her playfully, "That wasn't very nice." He said.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you, I was just curious." She said innocently. Subconsciously she was awear that Ty still hadn't removed his hands from around her but for some odd reason, she was okay with that.

Ty raised an eyebrow at her and his jaw set. He knew she was bluffing.

"Okay, okay. I knew it would probably scare you and I was curious to see what you were doing and curious to see what you would do if I scared you." She admitted.

Ty chuckled and looked down to where his hands were resting on her waist, "Well you found out the last part, as for the first part I was looking for keys." He said finally removing his arms from around her and turning his attention back to the desk, looking a little embarrassed.

She tried ignore his flushed look, "To your car?" Amy asked.

Ty grinned, "No, but I don't know where those are either." He said as he scratched his neck.

"Well, your room key then?" Amy asked.

Again Ty shook his head and grinned, "No, I'm looking for my motorcycle keys."

Amy's eyes widened, "You have a motorcycle?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes I do. It's one of the many things that you don't know about me yet." He laughed.

Amy grinned, "Wow, I can't believe that you have a motorcycle. I never would have pegged you for the type of guy who drove one." She said.

Ty shrugged, "Most people don't but I don't care. I love my motorcycle. It's my baby. I love it more than my car." He said.

Amy rolled her eyes, '_Typical male.' _she thought to herself.

"Of course." She giggled.

"You should come with me sometime." Ty suggested.

Amy's eyes widened again, "Really?" she asked almost shyly.

'_Is he really inviting me to go on his motorcycle with me?_' she thought, she had to fight back a large grin.

Ty nodded, "Yeah it would be fun. If you want I may even let you drive it a little bit. I trust you." He said.

"I don't know about the driving thing…" Amy said.

"Come on—it will be fun." Ty said.

"We'll see." Amy said.

"Awesome!" Ty exclaimed.

"But I will probably suck majorly at it so don't get any expectations. I will not be driving fast. I don't want to kill either of us." Amy warned him.

"Maybe you could take some lessons." Ty teased.

Amy glared, "Lessons, right. Where do I sign up?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm kidding okay." Ty chuckled.

"Whatever." Amy said and fought back a smile. "When are we going?" she asked, she tried to hide her excitement but she wasn't very good at it.

"We could go sometime today if you want." Ty said.

Amy bit her lip. She already had plans. The previous night she and Soraya decided that they were going to hang out. Soraya wanted to show Amy around town. They were going to go shopping, grab some lunch at a restaurant and maybe catch a movie in town. But even though she knew that she had those plans she still really wanted to go with Ty though.

'_I already promised Soraya I would hang out with her today. Besides I don't want to go back on a promise and I was actually looking forward to having some girl time, I've never really had the chance to do that since mom and dad died. __Maybe I could go with Soraya today and go with Ty tomorrow…'_ Amy thought.

"I sort of already have plans today…" Amy said slowly, carefully watching Ty's reaction.

"Oh?" Ty asked. The grin he had on left his face but he tried to look like he wasn't disappointed. "Who are you going out with today then?" he asked almost stonily.

"Last night Soraya and I decided we were going to go to town and shop around and go see a movie and stuff. You know, girl time." Amy said. As she started to explain about her and Soraya, Ty relaxed a little but once she got to the part about 'girl time', Ty looked confused and Amy just rolled her eyes, "You're a guy, of course you wouldn't understand." Amy muttered so low that Ty almost didn't even hear.

"I'm sorry." Ty said with a mocking grin.

Amy glared, "No you're not. But really I haven't got the chance to hang out with a friend since my parents died. I had to leave all my best friends behind when I moved in with foster parents and that was when I was still going through the depressed stage and I was really distant and didn't make any close friends. You guys are probably the first friends I've made since my parents death." Amy said and looked down at her feet. "It's nice to have friends again." She said. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks.

Ty's grin was back on his face immediately, "I understand Ames, go hang out with Soraya today. We can go out some other time." He said.

Amy blushed slightly at the words 'go out' although she knew that he didn't mean them in the term 'go out' as in date but rather as in actually going out someplace in a none romantic way.

'_Whoa, why am I thinking about going out with Ty, what is wrong with me!?'_ Amy wondered. She felt herself blushing at her thoughts and kept her head down so that Ty didn't see her blush. She suddenly remembered that Ty had just been speaking to her.

"Thanks Ty." She said gratefully. "Well, since I'm hanging with Soraya today how about we go out tomorrow." Amy said suggestively. She almost blushed again at her words and refused to meet Ty's eyes.

Ty chuckled, "Sounds like a date." He said.

Amy blushed again but she knew he was only joking around and his words didn't mean anything. She played along and slapped him on the arm. "I'm hungry." She said, changing the subject.

"In the short time I've known you when have you NOT been hungry." Ty said.

"Last night, when we were talking and everything, I wasn't hungry then, or when I was sleeping." Amy retorted.

Ty snorted, "Okay, so I guess you aren't hungry _all _the time but you are ninety-five percent of the time!" he said.

Amy swatted his arm again and Ty started laughing uncontrollably, "Okay I give up. You win. Let's go eat." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." She agreed.

Amy grabbed her cell phone and her room key off of her nightstand, quickly ran a brush through her hair and then walked into the living room where Ty was waiting for her. He smiled when she came out of the bedroom and she couldn't help but smile back, "Alright I'm ready, let's go." She announced.

Ty got up and went over to the door and opened it up for you, "That's very gentleman of you." Amy commented.

Ty laughed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Together they left for the cafeteria.

-x-x-x-

When they entered the cafeteria they noticed that Soraya, Matt and Ben were already at the table and were eating and talking. Amy and Ty quickly went through the line, which to Amy seemed like a continental breakfast like at the hotels, and then went to sit with their friends.

Soraya grinned and waved wildly at them as they made their way toward them, "Hey!" she called.

Amy sat down next to Soraya and Ty sat down next to Ben. Soraya immediately turned to Amy when she sat down, "So do you want to leave when we get done eating?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure sounds good." Amy grinned as Soraya giggled and turned back to her food.

"Where are you guys going?" Matt asked with a mouthful of donut.

Soraya grimaced, "Gross Matt. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?" she asked in a teasing voice. Amy couldn't help but notice she was flirting a bit too. Matt shot her a smile and Amy thought that maybe he was flirting a bit too. Did she miss something?

Amy shot Soraya a glance and Soraya mouthed, '_I'll tell you later._'

Amy nodded and went back to her food.

"Matt doesn't care about eticuit and manners and stuff like that, do ya Matt?!" Ben laughed and hit his friend in the back. Matt almost choked on his donut when Ben hit him. He turned and glared at Ben.

"God Ben, don't kill the poor guy." Ty teased.

Matt tried to talk again but Soraya stopped him, "Swallow first." She said and giggled slightly.

Matt made a big deal of swallowing his food and then asked his question again, "Okay, not that I am not eating—" he said. "Where are you two going?" he asked curiously.

"We are going into town to go shopping, grab some lunch and possibly see a movie if there is anything good playing." Amy explained.

Ben and Matt both nodded in understanding and then Ty asked, "Hey, how are you guys going?" he asked.

Amy cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?" she asked in a confused voice.

"I mean, how are you two getting there?" he asked.

Soraya grinned like a maniac, "Oh, we have our ways." She said in a mischievous voice.

Ty frowned, "I don't want to know." He said.

Amy laughed, "We're taking Soraya's car." She explained.

Ty relaxed a little but still turned to Soraya, "Just don't wreck or anything, tomorrow I get Amy and I'm taking her out on my motorcycle and she needs to be in once piece." He teased.

Soraya rolled her eyes but Ben and Matt both looked completely shocked. Amy was about to ask what their problem was when Ben suddenly burst out in a string of questions, "Dude—you NEVER let anyone else on your motorcycle. I've never even seen you take anyone on it. Not even us!" he said in disbelief as he motioned between Matt and Ben.

Amy's eyes widened and she glanced at Ty who was grinning slightly, '_He hasn't even let Ben and Matt on his motorcycle? Why would he let me though?_' Amy thought.

Soraya was grinning from ear to ear and shot Amy a knowing look. Amy just rolled her eyes, she didn't want to know. She turned back to her food to start eating. She knew that as soon as she was done and she and Soraya were in Soraya's car, Soraya would be bombarding her with questions and she was going to have to answer them.

* * *

**Okay, so well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I used the idea of Ty having a motorcycle off of TV Ty and there are a couple of lines from the show (the whole lessons thing) in this chapter but only I ****rephrased them a little bit and switched the characters who are saying them around (originally Amy is telling Ty to get 'guitar lessons' instead of Ty telling Amy to get lessons on how to drive a motorcycle.) I also have some bad news though, (this is the IMPORTANT part i was talking about earlier) i'm not sure when i will be able to update again because my laptop is having a little problem. you see, today i accidently took off all my microsoft programs (Word, Excel, etc.) and i can't get them back on so until i am able to reinstall them i'm not sure when my next update will be...SORRYxOne million! This goes for both of my stories (this one and A New Beginning) but trust me, i'm working really hard to figure out the problem. Hopefully this won't last too long... ;) I already have things wrote out in my notebook for the next chapters and that is why I haven't updated 'A New Beginning' yet, I had already had this chapter typed up a while ago and had already uploaded it onto here but I never got the chance to type up 'A New Beginning''s chapter. I promise I will be working my hardest to fix this problem and I'm not sure exactly how long it will be until my next update. Again I'm so so so so so sorry!!! But anyways I hope you liked the new chapter. Review please:D Maybe the reviews will somehow magically make me find a cure to the problem with my computer, joking! lol, but please review anyways!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **_**Amy and Soraya talk about Amy's motorcycle trip with Ty. Soraya's words make Amy think a little bit. Amy also finds out something that is or 'might' be going on between Soraya and Matt. Soraya and Amy go shopping, see a movie, grab some lunch and then head back to the campus.**_


	6. Girl Time and Jealousy

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I got my Word put back on and I typed this chapter today since I've been home sick for the past three days with the Flu, it sucks but I've been able to write down plenty of chapters in my notebook and get the plot and subplot lines down pretty well lined out. Anyways this chapter doesn't have that much going on in it, just some filler talking to let Amy and Soraya know each other a little bit and Amy opens up to Soraya about her parents and her previous life, Amy in return learns about Soraya's life before she comes to Eastern Bay, there is also a run-in with Ashley. I decided to put a part in here about Ashley and some of her thoughts and everything. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter:) read and please Review, the faster and the more you review the faster I post the chapters and the more exciting the chapters will be!

xX-**musicormisery4105-**Xx

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Girl Time and Jealousy**

They continued to eat and talk about things going on around campus while Soraya and Amy finished their meals. When they were done eating Soraya turned to Amy, "Hey are you ready to leave yet?" she asked excitedly.

Amy nodded and took one last bite of her breakfast before speaking, "Yeah lets go dump our trays and then we can leave." She said.

As they started to get up Ben stopped them, "Are you guys leaving already?" he asked.

Soraya and Amy both nodded, "Yeah."

"What time will you be back?" Ty asked Amy.

Amy shrugged and looked at Soraya in question, "We probably won't be back until late so don't wait up." Soraya teased.

Ty rolled his eyes and went back to his meal.

Amy and Soraya waved goodbye to Matt, Ben and Ty before walking over to the corner of the cafeteria where the trashcans were. They dumped their leftovers in their trashcans and then placed their trays in the neat stack that someone had already started on a shelf by the trashcans.

The left the cafeteria and walked on the sidewalk towards the student parking lot which was on the other side of the school.

"Why do they put the parking lot on the complete opposite side of the dorms? It would be easier if they put the parking lot by the dorms." Amy ranted slightly.

Soraya shrugged, "Probably because if it was right by the dorms it would be easier to sneak in if they passed curfew and everything. It's a lot harder to sneak all the way across campus at night especially with the night watchers." She explained her theory.

"I guess it does make sense." Amy agreed.

Soraya smiled, "Exactly."

"So where exactly are we going again?" Amy asked.

"Town." Soraya replied with a smirk.

Amy rolled her eyes, "And that is…" she trailed off.

"The town is called Eastern Bay, hence the name Eastern Bay Academy. The town was founded in 1783 right after the Revolutionary War. They say that some of the Redcoats even stayed here." Soraya said as they walked. **(A/N: No there is not a town called Eastern Bay, Virginia—at least I don't think there is—so the historical information isn't actually true, its just in there for the story)**

"1783? That is right when the war ended!" Amy said.

Soraya nodded, "Yeah but they founded the town after the Treaty of Paris was signed and Eastern Bay didn't play a big role in the Revolution, the Redcoats just had a couple of squabbles with some of the original citizens who were devout Patriots." She said.

Amy's eyes grew big, "So this place is pretty much a historical town?" she asked.

Soraya laughed and shook her head, "Not really, I doubt if any of this stuff really happened anyways. Those stories I just told you are just tales that the citizens pass down from one generation to the next. They say they are true but you know what happens when someone tells a story, someone might accidentally hear it wrong and then the story gets changed to where some things important in the story may have been lost and completely untrue things could have been added." She said with a sigh. "Nobody knows for sure what role Eastern Bay had in the Revolution but it must not be that important considering they never say anything about it in our History classes."

Amy nodded, "Wow, I feel like I just had a history lesson or something." She groaned.

"Well it just so happens I was in the historical story telling mood." Soraya laughed.

There was one thing Amy was curious about though, "So where did you hear those stories anyways? You said you have only been here a week or two, who did you hear them from?" Amy asked.

Soraya blushed slightly and ducked her head, "Uhmm—well Matt told me when I first met him."

Amy giggled slightly at her friends reaction but decided not to press it, "What was he trying to do, bore you with a history lesson?" Amy teased. Soraya looked down at her feet, "I'm just kidding Soraya, you know that right?" Amy asked.

Soraya nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I know. But he really did tell me that the first time I met him. I thought it was pretty interesting."

"That's right, Ty said that Ben and Matt had already met you but he hadn't yet. He told me that when I first met him but he didn't go around telling me historical stories about the town." Amy teased.

Soraya grinned, "Lucky you."

They had almost reached the parking lot and had fallen into silence. Amy watched as Soraya pulled her car keys out of her pocket and grinned deviously. She pressed a button on the mini controller that connected to her keys and Amy heard a beep from a car near them. She looked around to see what car had went off.

"That's my car." Soraya said with a proud grin.

She pointed to a white Porsche with the top down, sitting in the parking lot. Amy's jaw dropped. It was spotless and had black leather interior. The car looked brand new but it didn't stand out against any of the cars in the parking lot. As Amy looked around she noticed that a lot of the cars in the area were really nice. Nicer than anything she used to be able to afford. She refused to let Nick and Sarah by her a nice car though, she wanted to buy it on her own when she had enough money.

"It's a 911 Carrara S Cabriolet model in Carrara white with 19 inch Carrara S wheels." Soraya said proudly. **(A/N: not sure how accurate that description is but I love the car, I went onto a Porsche dealers site and looked up all the stuff and then used a customize thing to make all the colors and everything look like I described it, it should be up on my profile soon, as everyone else's cars and Ty's motorcycle)**

Amy raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?" she asked.

"Guys aren't the only people that can know things about cars." Soraya said with a smirk.

She opened the driver's door and hopped in while Amy carefully slid into the passenger's side. She couldn't believe that friend—who was sixteen just like her, although about to turn seventeen—had a car like this.

Soraya grinned from happiness as she turned the key in the ignition and swerved out of the parking lot like a mad-man.

Amy looked over at Soraya in amazement, "Do you always drive like this?" she asked.

Soraya grinned, "Most of the time." She said.

"You going to get us killed on of these days." Amy muttered.

Soraya slowly down once they got on the highway and instead turned on the radio and started blasting some music off the radio. Amy grinned, she knew the song and started to sing along softly to the music while Soraya blurted out the whole song at the top of her lungs.

_Turn it up I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
She got caught by the four on the floor  
It picked her up and she'll never get let down _

And now I can't stop thinking about it  
All you people at the top don't know nothing about it  
We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away 

"You know this song?" Soraya asked.

Amy nodded excitedly, "I love Plus 44!" she said.

They continued to belt out the rest of the song in complete happiness. By the time they got done singing the song Amy had giggling uncontrollably and Soraya decided to turn the music down. Suddenly Amy had a question to ask.

"So is this your Porsche or is it your parents?" she asked quietly.

Soraya grinned, "This is my car. My parents got it for me for my Sweet Sixteen almost a year ago and I love it! My parents live in New York. That's where I'm from. My dad is some big time lawyer while my mom likes to teach drama at a drama school, maybe that is why I'm so into acting." Soraya said happily. "Anyways, they thought that this school was really good for my education and sent me here. Dad said that he had to spend a lot of money on this school to get me in but whatever." Soraya said.** (A/N: I'm not trying to make Soraya sound like a snobby rich kid—I'm trying to make it sound more like she doesn't really care about all the money or how much it cost to get into the school or whatever but I'm just making her sound snobby but…)**

Amy's jaw dropped once more.

"What?" Soraya asked as she took her eyes off the rode and looked at Amy's shocked expression.

"It's just—wow…" was all Amy could say.

"So—what kind of car do you have?" Soraya asked.

Amy blushed slightly and looked down at her hands that she had twisted together in her lap. "I don't have a car." She finally replied.

Soraya looked confused, "Why not? Did you loose your license for driving to fast? Get in a wreck or something?" she asked.

Amy shook her head, "I—I didn't want Nick and Sarah to buy me one." She said.

"Why not?" Soraya asked.

Amy took a deep breath, "Before I came to live with Nick and Sarah, my parents and I weren't rich and I wasn't used to getting everything I wanted. I felt guilty when Nick and Sarah would buy me all sorts of nice things and everything so when they tried to buy my a car I refused it because I felt like they would spend way to much money on me and I don't deserve it. I'm saving to buy my own car but it won't be nice or anything cause I can't afford something that expensive." She said, not taking her eyes off her lap.

"Oh." Soraya said softly. "You said your parents weren't rich or anything before they…you know…" Soraya said. Amy was almost glad Soraya didn't actually say it. She still liked to think that her parents were really dead and that maybe—Amy cut herself off from thinking like that and focused on Soraya's question.

"I lived in the country in Virginia in a small town where everyone knew everyone else. I didn't have many friends but I had a few friends that I knew I could count on." Amy said. '_Even though they never tried to contact me once after my parents died_' Amy thought bitterly and started to scowl slightly.

"What's wrong?" Soraya asked.

Amy looked up and met her friends soft brown eyes, "My friends—well they—they never even tried to get in contact with me after I left. They said they would…but they never did." Amy said sadly.

Soraya's face turned sympathetic and Amy turned away to look out the side of the moving car at the trees passing by on the side of the highway. She felt her hair wave around her from the wind since Soraya left the top down since it was so warm out.

"I'm sorry Ames." Soraya said sadly. "That must have been really tough, you know having to move around all the time to new foster homes and everything and not even having the support of your friends." She said. "I don't think I could have handled it." Amy turned to look back at Soraya. Her eyes were pained.

"It was…really hard but I made it through." Amy said. "If it wasn't for Nick and Sarah finally adopting becoming my foster parents I don't think I could have handled much more moving around. They were always so nice, they talked about adopting me after a few months of having me around and finally about six months after I came they adopted me but I still call them my foster parents instead of my adopted parents." **(A/N: I'm not sure if that is what you would call it but just go along with it.) **

"Nick and Sarah sound like really great people." Soraya said after a moment of silence.

Amy smiled, "Yeah, they really are."

"So tell me more about your life before you moved in with Nick and Sarah." Soraya suggested.

Amy smiled softly, "Well I lived on a small ranch with my mom, Marion Fleming and my father, Tim Fleming, both famous horse jumpers from England. After my father got in a horrible jumping accident that put him in a wheelchair for a while we moved to Virginia and my parents set up a small horse ranch where we took care of traumatized and abused horses. My mom called it Heartland." Amy said as she started remembering her old home.

Soraya's eyes grew wide, "Your mom is the founder of Heartland?" she asked excitedly.

Amy suddenly grew sad, "Was." She replied. "After my parents died they had to shut it down and send all the horses home or sell them while I had to go to live with foster parents. I never even got to really say goodbye to any of the horses. I really miss Sundance, he was my favorite horse. I sometimes jumped in competitions with him." She said.

"I heard of Heartland a few years ago but I haven't heard anything about it in a long time. Maybe that is why…" Soraya muttered softly.

"Hey how much longer until we get to Eastern Bay?" Amy asked, changing the subject. She had just told someone more about her life than ever before. She wasn't sure how comfortable she felt about that.

Soraya looked ahead of her and smiled, "We are almost here." She announced.

-x-x-x-

As Soraya and Amy left the caferteria, Ashley sat at her table with all her rich, snobby friends looking after the two girls leaving Ben, Matt and _her Ty Baldwin_, with murderous eyes, '_Ty Baldwin is MINE girlie and I'm not going down without a fight. You are going to regret this too!' _Ashley thought smugly.

"How can such a Plain Jane like here get noticed by a gorgeous guy like him?!" Ashley exclaimed in jealousy as she pointed from Amy to Ty.

Brittany snorted, "I have no idea, I mean, you are so much better than her. What does she have that you don't? You have money, you're hot and you're everything that she's not." Brittany complemented.

Ashley threw her hair over her shoulder, "That little bitch is going to get what is coming for her is she doesn't start to leave Ty alone."

Several people at her table snorted '_yes's_' and '_hell yeah's_' She turned and looked at the rest of her table. There was Brittany, her best friend, Ricky, Drew, Ed, Paul, Joel and Ryan. She almost frowned when she saw Ricky staring at Amy with fascinated eyes.

"Why are you staring at _her_?" Ashley asked Ricky.

Ricky shrugged, "I'm not, I was just looking at her." he replied.

"Whatever." Ashley said and turned her attention to looking at Ty again. She was struck with an idea.

She smiled deviously and tossed her hair again.

"I'll be back." She announced and then sauntered over towards Ty, Ben and Matt's table while swinging her hips.

They looked up as she reached their table from where they were talking about Ty's motorcycle.

"Hey guys!" Ashley said in a breathy voice.

"Hi Ashley." They said in unison.

Ashley took a seat across from them and smiled, "So what are you guys doing?"

Ben looked from Matt to Ty and then back at Ashley, "Nothing really."

"So what is this I hear about Ty's motorcycle?" she asked.

Ty's eyes widened slightly, "Uhmm nothing." He said quickly.

"You know," Ashley said in a seducing voice, or what she _thought_ was one, "you should take me out sometime on your motorcycle, just the two of us." She suggested and flipped her platinum blonde hair again.

Ty looked at Ben and Matt for help for a moment and then he was struck with an idea, "Uhmm I can't. What we were talking about was how my motorcycle is broken and how I'm not going to be able to ride it for a long time." He said.

Ashley frowned, "Well that's too bad." She said with disappointment. "Maybe we can go to the movies or something today." She suggested.

"No thanks Ashley." Ty said.

"Playing hard to get?" Ashley asked with a smirk. She leaned across the table to whisper in his ear but he leaned away quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing." She said playfully.

Suddenly Ben cut in, "We have to get back to the dorms. We will see you later Ashley." He said.

Ben, Matt and Ty all scrambled up and left Ashley looking shocked and disappointed at the same time but she quickly turned furious, '_Damn you stupid Ben for ruining my moment!_'

Ashley got up and walked back over to her friends who were smiling at her slightly, "He totally likes me." She announced as she sat down.

"Of course he does, I mean who doesn't!" Brittany shrieked.

Ashley grinned and answered smugly, "I know."

-x-x-x-

Amy couldn't hold back a grin as they drove into town. It was beautiful, old Victorian horses were on either sides of the highway with families out talking to one another or having a BBQ's or cookouts, etc. It looked like a real family neighborhood. As they got towards the center of town they passed a bank, library, gym, doctor's office, a couple of gas stations, a pharmacy, and then they started to pass shops. Soraya finally pulled up on the side of the street and park the car. Amy and Soraya jumped out and Soraya put the top up just in case it started to rain and then locked the car.

"So where to first?" Soraya asked.

Amy was looked around the town in amazement, everything and everybody looked so friendly, so perfect, she had never seen anything like it before, even in her small hometown. "Can we just walk around for a bit before we start shopping, you know, look around?" she asked.

Soraya nodded, "Sure but first let's stop by Starbucks, I want a cup of coffee."

Amy nodded in agreement and Soraya led Amy down a few blocks to a Starbucks café and led her inside. It was warm inside the shop and Soraya smiled at the person at the cash register, "One Caffè Verona, please." Soraya ordered.

"And for you?" the lady asked.

Amy smiled, "Vanilla frappuccino." She said.

The lady smiled and added up their total and they paid for their drinks and then left the story.

They continued to walk around the town and asked each other questions.

"So what is your favorite type of music?" Soraya asked.

Amy thought a moment, "Rock music defiantly. I love classic rock too, especially from the eighties." She said.

Soraya grinned, "I do too, although they did dress kinda funny but the music was awesome." She pointed out.

"Agreed." Amy laughed.

Soraya took a drink of her coffee and Amy asked the next question.

"What is your favorite color?" she asked.

"Such an unoriginal question." Soraya teased. "Probably purple or pink."

"And that was an unoriginal answer." Amy retorted.

"You have something better?" Soraya asked.

Amy nodded, "Well I love the colors red and black but I also love the color blue." She answered.

"Emo colors!" Soraya said.

Amy shrugged, "Ehh—oh well."

"Hmm…how many boyfriends have you had in the past?" Soraya asked.

Amy froze in her tracks and her eyes became a little glassy.

"Amy?" Soraya turned around when she felt Amy stop, "Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

Amy shook her head, "Nothing. Uhmm a few but they didn't really mean a whole lot." Amy said briefly and looked away. She didn't want to talk about that anymore, she had enough pain talking about her parents. She didn't want to bring back memories of—

"Okay, Uhmm well what about your favorite subject in school." Soraya asked.

"English." Amy said happily, Soraya breathed out a sigh of relief as her friend started to return to normal, "I love to read and I'm really good at English but I hate Math, it's out to get me." Amy giggled slightly.

Soraya nodded, "I feel the same way."

The two friends linked arms and continued to chat.

-x-x-x-

"That was close." Matt breathed out as soon as they left the cafeteria.

Ty grumbled, "I know, why wont she just take no for an answer and leave me the hell alone!" he said.

Ben smirked, "Cause she likes you and doesn't understand why you don't pay attention to her and why you pay attention to Amy but not her." He said.

Ty narrowed his eyes, "She doesn't understand why I don't pay attention to her?" he asked incredulously, "Well for starters she is a snob and she doesn't have anything good about her—" Ty started to ramble.

"Except her body." Ben said.

Matt rolled his eyes, "I don't think so, I don't really care what she looks like, she is a huge slut and a snob, worst combo ever." He said as he shook his head.

Ty nodded, "Exactly and she doesn't have anything nice to say to anyone."

"Except you." Ben countered.

"That's only because she likes him." Matt retorted.

Ben shrugged, "So." He replied.

"Well I don't like her, end of story." Ty said.

"So who _do_ you like then?" Ben teased and nudged Ty.

Ty turned and cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know." He replied.

Matt had to stifle a laugh, "So Ty, are you really taking Amy out on your motorcycle tomorrow?" he asked.

Ty nodded, "Yeah, I asked her if she wanted to go and she said sure." He replied.

"You've never let someone ride your motorcycle before." Ben pointed out.

"So…" Ty replied.

"Well, I'm just saying that maybe…you know what…never mind." Ben cut himself off.

"What were you going to say?" Ty asked.

Ben smirked, "Nothing." He replied.

Ty shrugged it off, "So wanna go find something to do until the girls get back?" he asked.

Ben and Matt exchanged a knowing glance, "Sure, whatever." They replied and followed Ty.

* * *

**So i hope you guys liked the chapter. I will update in a couple days :) don't forget to review, it only takes like one or two minutes to give me your comments about the story, i love to here what you guys think :D anyways, well thats all i have to ramble about today!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:_ Soraya tells Amy some news about an upcoming event at EBA. The two girls go out to eat and meet someone who seems extremely familiar to Amy, someone she doesn't WANT to remember. Soraya asks about Amy's motorcycle trip with Ty._**


	7. Shopping

**A/N: Hey everyone :) I'm feeling much better and I'm finally over my cold that I had for three whole days:( Anyways I thought I would post up the next chapter, so I hope you guys like it. Oh and the pictures for everyone's cars haven't been put up _yet _but they should in a few days, I have them but I've been to lazy to put them up. Hehe. For some reason I don't feel like writing a long author's note. Suprising Huh? Anyways Read and Review please!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Shopping**

Amy stepped out of one of the dressing rooms wearing a black and white polka dot skirt with a plain white spaghetti strapped shirt. She grinned in the mirror and tucked her hair behind her ears and went to meet Soraya who was waiting for her to try her clothes on.

"What do you think?" Amy asked as she spun around when she reached Soraya.

Soraya squealed and ran to meet Amy, "You look so cute! You would have guys lining up to date you in that!" she said.

"I don't really care about guys all that much, it isn't that important to me." Amy admitted.

Soraya smirked, "That's what you say now but that might change when you meet your certain someone." she said with a wink as Amy walked back into the dressing room to try on another outfit.

"My certain someone?" Amy asked a little confused. She pulled off the skirt and pulled on a pair of tight white jeans and a blood red tube top and walked out to show Soraya.

Soraya started to explain but cut herself off as she looked at Amy's clothes, "You have to get both of those outfits!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Amy asked, already retreating back to the dressing room to try on the final outfit that Soraya had picked out. It was a dark sky blue v-neck shirt and a blue jean skirt with matching dark sky blue sandals.

"Let me see the last outfit!" Soraya shrieked from outside the door.

Amy flung open and door and turned around to show Soraya her outfit.

Soraya smiled, "Were getting all three of those outfits for you. Change back into your stuff and then I'll try on my outfits." She said.

Amy went back in and changed into her original clothes and then carried her clothes out of the dressing room while Soraya entered with an armload of clothes.

"Hey, what did you mean by 'a certain someone?'" Amy asked Soraya as Soraya started to get changed.

Soraya was silent a moment and then replied, "Huh?" she asked.

"Earlier you said something about how I would impress my certain someone in these outfits and then when I asked you changed the subject." Amy reminded her.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Came Soraya's reply from behind the door.

"Sure you don't." Amy muttered.

Soraya came out of the dressing room, "What was that?" she asked brushing come dust from the skirt she was wearing.

"Nothing." Amy answered and gave her friend a reassuring smile.

Soraya was wearing a dark purple skirt with a lavender colored v-neck t-shirt.

"Wow, purple looks really good on you! Go try on the other clothes!" Amy said happily.

Soraya grinned and ran back into the dressing room to get the other outfits she had picket out, which Amy knew was a lot.

While Soraya was still in the dressing room Amy heard her start talking, "So what do you want to do after we leave here?" she asked.

"I don't know, you have any ideas?" Amy replied.

She could almost hear Soraya smiling, "Actually I do." She replied.

Amy rolled her eyes slightly, "Well what are they?"

"Okay you know the Back to School Bash right?" Soraya asked from the dressing room.

Amy wasn't really sure what that was, "Uh—no, what's that?" she asked.

Soraya gasped and came out of the dressing room wide eyed and in a pair of ripped jeans and gray t-shirt with black curvy letters on it that said 'P.S. I love you' and had a small pink heart on it, "You don't know what the Back to School Bash is!?" she exclaimed.

Amy shook her head.

"Well basically it's a big dance that they hold about three weeks into the school year and you can invite dates from other schools and everything. There is a Catholic Girls school by Eastern Bay called St. Mary's Academy for Girls or SMAG for short and they always come to Eastern Bay and they have this dance together." Soraya exclaimed.

"Did Matt tell you this too?" Amy asked.

Soraya shook her head, "No actually Ben was talking about it last night. I knew about the dance because that was one of the first things I found out when I came here but I didn't know anything about the Catholic School part." She said.

Amy nodded, "So when is this dance?" she asked.

"A week from this coming Friday. That means we have all this week and until Thursday of next week to get dresses. So basically we have two weeks to get our stuff for the dance!" Soraya squealed.

"Are we planning another shopping trip for next Saturday?" Amy asked.

Soraya grinned, "You're catching on fast." She laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She replied.

"The dance starts at Eight and doesn't end until after Midnight. It's supposed to be a lot of fun!" Soraya said.

"Do you have to have dates?" Amy asked timidly.

Soraya shook her head, "You don't have to but a lot of the guys ask so don't be surprised if a lot of guys come and start asking you." She said.

"Who are you asking?" Amy asked Soraya.

Soraya blushed and looked down at her feet, "Probably nobody, I'll just see who asks me and go from there." She said with hope in her eyes. "What about you?" she asked with a mocking smirk.

Amy shrugged, "If someone asks me and I want to go with them then I will but if not I'll probably just go myself." She replied.

Soraya coughed and mumbled something but because she covered it up with a cough Amy couldn't tell exactly what she had said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Nothing!" Soraya said in a sing-song voice.

Amy decided to let it drop as Soraya hurried back into the dressing room, "I'm hungry, do you want to go eat now?" she asked.

Soraya replied, "Sure just let me change back into my clothes and then we can pay for the outfits and leave."

-x-x-x-

Once they were back to Soraya's Porsche they jumped in and turned the music back up. They threw their bags in the back seat and drove away from the store and into the center of town.

"So where are we going to eat?" Amy asked.

Soraya grinned and looked over at Amy, her hair was flying all around her because the top of the Porsche was down again and Soraya was driving fast, "Jack's diner." She finally replied. "It's the one decent place besides Starbucks to get food." She laughed.

Amy nodded and listened to the radio as they drove on. After a few minutes they pulled into a large parking lot next to a building that was painted a simple pale yellow with a sign on the front that said, 'Jack's Diner' in bright red letters. They pulled into a parking space and got out and walked inside.

The diner wasn't that busy but it was almost one o'clock and Soraya said that most of the lunch rush came at eleven to noon so it was about the end of the lunch rush. There was a small counter that was in front of the kitchen with about twenty stools. There was about five people sitting at the counter, most were reading a newspaper and driving a cup of coffee. Booths lined the walls while tables with four chairs each were seated in the center. There were about six booths on each side plus about eight at the back of the restaurant. There were about twenty some tables positioned around in the middle diner.

Soraya dragged herself and Amy into one of the booths and they sat down across from each other. Amy picked up the menu in front of her and she checked out what was on it. After a few moments she decided to get a cheeseburger and French fries while Soraya decided on a chicken sandwich and curly fries.

"So after this do you want to go—" Soraya started but was interrupted when their waiter came up.

He was tall with jet black hair that hung over his left eye. He hard startling electric blue eyes. It made Amy shiver from memory, she knew someone with eyes that color but his hair had been brown, not black. The guy was staring at her with a smirk. Even his smirk seemed familiar. She turned her head away from the guy, she couldn't look at him, he looked so much like someone she wanted to forget, someone who had caused her so much pain in her past.

"Hello ladies." The guy greeted, he mainly stared at Amy and she started to fidget under his stare. "My name is—uh—Ricky." He said.

Amy's head shot up and she looked at him with narrowing eyes—it couldn't be him could it.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked.

"What?" Ricky said with a smirk.

"Why are you staring at me." She asked in an annoyed tone.

Soraya's eyes widened at her friends boldness. She had been silent since Ricky had came up to take their order.

"No reason, now are you ready to order?" he asked changing the subject.

"You look familiar…" Amy muttered.

Ricky looked panicked for a moment but then covered his expression with a stone mask, "I've never seen you before…how could you know me?" he asked with glassy eyes.

"Your eyes, they look like someone I used to know, exactly. I've never seen anyone with eyes like that except him." Amy said.

Ricky shrugged it off, "I don't know you." He said in a low voice, it was filled with warning and protectiveness.

Amy was taken aback by his reaction, "Okay whatever, I'm ready to order." She said.

Ricky took out a pad of paper and a pencil and got ready to write her order down, "What will it be?" he asked in a semi-friendly tone.

"A cheeseburger, French fried and a coke." She answered and put her menu down.

He then turned to Soraya who still was eyeing her friend with shock.

"And for you?" he asked in a bored tone.

Soraya looked offended for a moment but then replied, "Chicken sandwich, curly fries and a coke for me too."

He nodded and then left without another word. Soraya almost jumped across the table as soon as he was gone.

"Okay, what the hell was that Amy?" she asked in a shocked voice.

Amy turned and looked out the window, she didn't really want to talk about it but Soraya wouldn't let it drop, "How do you know him? Do you know him?" Soraya questioned with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure…" Amy replied as she stared out the window at the passing cars on the road. "He reminds me a lot of someone—I used to know." Amy said quickly.

"Someone like—who?" she asked.

"Nobody, look I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it ever happened or else I'm going to remember a lot of things I've been trying to forget since before my parents died." Amy said solemnly. "That was the only good thing about my parents dying; I got to run away from my past." She said in a whisper.

"What are you—" Soraya started but Amy cut her off with her narrowing eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Amy replied coolly.

Soraya nodded, "Okay." She replied.

They sat in silence and Ricky brought their orders to them, he sat them down in front of them and as he did he eyed Amy with a smirk on his lips and lust in his eyes. Amy scoffed and looked out the window.

He then walked away without another word but Amy could feel his eyes on her the whole time, why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Have you ever seen him before?" Amy suddenly questioned.

Soraya shook her head, "No. He hasn't been around here before. Maybe we could ask the guys, maybe they would know. They have been around here a lot longer." She replied.

Amy nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll ask Ty when I get back to the dorm."

"That reminds me." Soraya said with amused eyes.

"What?" Amy asked as she took another bite of her burger.

"Are you really going out on Ty's motorcycle tomorrow?" she asked.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, he asked me to go today but I already had plans with you so I suggested that we went tomorrow." She told her friend.

Soraya squealed and almost started bouncing up and down in her seat, "Oh my god!" she shrieked.

Amy shushed her friend and tried to get her to calm down, people were starting to stare, including Ricky who had a dangerous look on his face after Amy had started talking about Ty.

"Soraya, calm down, your making everybody stare." She replied.

"Amy your practically going on a date with Ty Baldwin!" she squealed.

Amy clamped her hand over Soraya mouth, "I am not. We're just going to hang out. It's not a date." She replied in a firm whisper but a slight smile on her face.

Amy felt eyes on her again and Ricky's face was pure murderous, if looks could kill someone would be dead right now. Amy wondered what his problem was, she didn't even know the guy yet he was looking at her like she was his.

Soraya looked disappointed, "I think he likes you though." She whispered back.

"I doubt it, we are just friends and that is all we ever will be." Amy said. When she said those words it immediately made her frown, she felt a heavy feeling in her chest.

'_What is wrong with me?! I could possibly LIKE Ty, could I? I've known the guy for two days, I couldn't possibly like him. I just think he's cute that's all. I have a stomach ache, yeah.'_ Amy thought to herself in horror.

"That's what you say now Amy but—" she started.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Ricky suddenly asked through clenched teeth. Neither Amy or Soraya had noticed him walk up to them and they both jumped as he spoke.

"Nope." They both replied and glared at him to go away.

"So I heard you are going on a date with _Ty Baldwin_." Ricky said coldly. He spit out Ty's name like it was venom in his mouth.

Amy groaned slightly, "No I'm not, I'm just hanging out with him but everyone says it a date." She replied.

Ricky's face relaxed slightly and he managed a small smile, "So your single then?" he asked.

"Why?" Amy asked with a guarded expression, she really didn't like this guy, she wished he would just go away.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

Amy looked at him with disbelief; even Soraya looked shocked, "No." Amy replied.

Ricky's face grew guarded again, "Why not?" he asked through clenched teeth again.

"I'm not interested." Amy replied and turned back to her foot.

Ricky's hands were in fists and his face was furious, "You'll regret it." He replied and then chuckled deviously. He then left and went back into the kitchen.

"What the hell did that mean?" Soraya asked.

Amy shook her head in shock, "I don't know but I'm not so hungry anymore." She replied.

"Me either, let's leave." Soraya replied as she got out of the booth.

They paid for their meals and then got back outside and drove back to the campus in complete silence.

-x-x-x-

As Amy and Soraya left the diner in a silence Ricky watched them leave. He pulled out his cell phone in fury and flipped it open. He dialed the familiar number and a low male voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"I found her." Ricky replied.

There was a slight gasp, "Really?" the voice asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I just saw her. She was with a friend. She almost recognized me but didn't press on it too much." Ricky replied with bitterness.

"Keep an eye on her." The voice replied.

"Okay." Ricky agreed.

There was a dial tone. Obviously they didn't have anything else to say. Ricky sighed and ran his hand through his dyed jet black hair.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

He walked back to the kitchen and found his boss, "Maria?" he asked.

A women with blonde hair and a kind smile turned and looked at him, "Oh hi Ricky, what did you want?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a break." He replied.

"It's slow, you can go on back home." She told him.

Ricky gave her a slightly smile and a nod, "Thanks."

"See you tomorrow for the breakfast rush." Maria called out.

"Whatever." Ricky mumbled and then left the diner and drove home.

* * *

**Okay so the plot is starting to thicken, who is Ricky? Does he know Amy? What about the dance that Soraya was talking about, will Soraya and Amy get dates? Review and you will soon find out:)**


	8. First Impressions

**A/N:**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school this week so I haven't had the time to type out the chapter yet. Anyways I finally got it done today so here it is, the next chapter. I had to kind of hurry and type this because I really wanted to update today but I'm spending the night at one of my best friends houses later so…yeah this was done kinda quickly. Moving on, I just want to clarify a few things about this chapter that MIGHT be confusing, anyways, the first part of the chapter is basically Amy's point of view while the second if Ty's. I guess you can basically tell what this chapter is about by the title but I won't ruin everything, anyways I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!

-xx-**musicormisery410**5-xx-

* * *

**Chapter 7 – First Impressions**

Soraya and Amy made their way back to Eastern Bay's campus in silence. Soraya sensed that Amy wanted to be alone in her thoughts so she just focused on her driving and didn't bother her friend, who was obviously lost in thought.

Amy thought about how familiar the guy—Ricky—had looked. Why did he look so familiar? If he was who she thought he was—why on earth was he here, at Eastern Bay, was he just _trying _to figure out ways to torture her?!

After a while they reached the campus. Soraya parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. Amy got out of the car and waited for Soraya.

"Hey Soraya I think I'm going to go back to my dorm and just hang out there for a while, I'm not feeling so good, I have a headache and I think I'm going to go rest." Amy said.

"Oh, okay." Soraya answered. "Do you want me to walk back with you?" she asked.

Amy shook her head, "No that's okay Soraya, I'll see you tonight at dinner." She said.

Soraya waved and then Amy left and made her way back to her dorm in almost a zombie state, not really aware or paying attention to anything going on around her.

'_Why would he follow me here to Eastern Bay?' _Amy asked herself.

No matter how much Amy tried she couldn't get Ricky out of her head. It was like his electric blue eyes were carved in her brain, just like they had been just a few years ago. But that had been someone else's eyes. She had learned to forget but why was everything coming back now?

She whimpered slightly but gave a sigh of relief when she reached her dorm building. She felt her cell phone ringing in her pocket and she opened it up. It was a text message from Soraya. She opened her phone and read the message as she was just entering the building.

_**Hey Ames, u left ur stuff from shoppin in my car. I brought it up 2 my dorm after u left. Cum get it after dinner. K. later, Soraya.**_

Amy groaned, '_I can't believe I left all that stuff in Soraya's Porsche! How did I not even remember all that stuff? Oh yeah, that's right, I was thinking about Ricky.' _Amy ranted in her head.

She decided to text Soraya back to let her know that she was picking up her stuff later. After she pressed send she snapped her phone shut and stuck it back in her pocket. She walked the rest of the way up to her dorm.

Once she reached dorm room 144 she slipped her room key into the door and opened the door slowly. She entered the dark dorm room almost expecting one of the guys to jump and out scare her but she then noticed that everything was extremely quiet and it looked like nobody had been in the dorm in a few hours.

"Ty?" Amy called out. "Are you here?"

Nobody answered her so she figured he was at Ben and Matt's dorm hanging out and most likely playing video games.

Amy set her keys and purse down on the table by the door and softly shut the door behind her. She sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. She pulled her legs up on the couch and rested her chin on the tops of her knees. Amy was starting to get lost in her thoughts again when her cell phone started ringing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket without paying attention to the number, "Hello?" she asked.

No one answered on the other line.

"Hello?" she asked again.

Again no one answered; there was only the sound of a soft click as the other person hung up. Amy looked down to see the number at the caller but the number said 'restricted.'

Amy stared in wonder at the phone and then snapped it shut, not even two seconds later her phone started to ring again. The same routine happened and Amy was starting to get annoyed. After the fourth time her phone rang Amy snapped the phone open and started to speak, "I don't know who the hell you are but if you don't stop calling me and not saying anything and then hanging up I swear to god I will—" Amy started but was cut off mid rant by a voice.

"Amy calm down." It said.

Amy's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Hey Nick, Hey Sarah." Amy said quietly, her face flushing even more. She couldn't believe she almost cussed her foster parent's out on the phone.

"What was that all about honey?" Amy heard Sarah asked.

Amy knew that Sarah and Nick probably had their phone on speaker phone and they were in Nick's office.

"Well about five minutes ago someone called me but when I said hello no one would answer, they just hung up and this repeated about two more times before you guys called." Amy explained.

"That's why your phone kept saying that you were busy. We were starting to think we couldn't get a hold of you." Nick chuckled.

"Did you ever figure out who called you?" Sarah asked.

"No, the number was restricted so I have no idea who called me." Amy said.

Nick sighed, "It was probably nothing, just one of the campus kids calling and playing a prank." He said.

An idea popped in Amy's head. "Ty…" Amy growled a little.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Ty is my roommate; he was probably trying to scare me. Although I have a feeling it was probably Ben and Matt instead of Ty." Amy grumbled.

Amy heard Nick chuckle again but Sarah asked another question, "So Ty is your roommate, are Ben and Matt his friends?" she asked.

"Yeah they are pretty cool, last night Ty, Ben, Matt, Soraya and I all watched movies and stuff and it was fun." Amy said.

"So who is Soraya?" Sarah asked.

"Soraya is one of the four other girls at The Academy. She told Ashley, another one of the girls, off yesterday after Ashley being the slut and bitch she is started being well, a bitch and Soraya told her off. It was really funny." Amy laughed as she thought of the look on Ashley's face when Soraya had went off on her.

"Sounds like you have yourself some good friends there." Sarah said. Amy could sense the approval in Sarah's voice.

"Yeah," Amy sighed, "I guess I do."

"Ty isn't causing any trouble as a roommate is he?" Nick asked.

Amy almost laughed at his protectiveness, "No Nick, he is fine. You don't have to kill him. Actually he is a great roommate so far." Amy said.

"Nick, you don't even know the kid. Give him a break. I'm sure he is a very nice guy." Amy heard Sarah say to Nick although the last part was directed to Amy.

Amy almost burst into laughter when she heard Nick grumble slightly, "Sorry Amy."

"It's okay Nick, I know your just being protective." She replied laughing, finally letting it all out.

"If any of the boys give you any trouble, make sure to call me. Okay?" Nick said.

Amy hesitated for a moment, '_Should I tell them about the guy that reminded me of—_' Amy started to think but was cut off by Sarah.

"Amy are you still there?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I'm here." Amy replied.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Sarah asked. Amy was thankful for a change in subject; she didn't want to worry her foster parents just yet, it probably wasn't the same guy.

"School has been great so far, the food is great in the cafeteria and the campus is gorgeous. Ty took me to the gardens yesterday after he showed me my classes and then we all decided to go eat." Amy explained.

"So, tell me a bit about Ty." Sarah said.

Suddenly Nick interrupted, "I think I'll let you two have your girl talk, but make sure you say goodbye to me before you hang up." He said.

Amy agreed, "Alright Nick."

It was silent a moment before Sarah went in for the kill, "Okay so tell me about this Ty." She said with a giggle, Sarah still acted like a teenage girl at times. Amy fought back a smile at her foster mother's antics.

"Well he is a junior; he is in my class I mean. We have a lot of classes together so that's why he was showing me around. Uhmm, he is the Dean's grandson—" Amy started but was cut off by Sarah.

"The Dean's grandson?" she asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em." Sarah teased.

"Sarah…" Amy whined. "He is just my roommate, nothing more than friends. Besides I've known him what—two days." She countered.

Sarah sighed, "So where are you now, I don't think you would be talking about Ty if he was sitting right next to you." She said.

"I'm in my dorm; I just got back from shopping in town with Soraya. I think Ty is at Matt and Ben's dorm but I'm not sure. I don't have to keep tabs on my roommate, that's his job." Amy teased.

Amy almost laughed at the ironic situation when she heard voices outside her door and the sound of a key being shifted into a lock.

"Speak of the devil and he will come." Amy giggled.

"Is he back?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I think he brought Matt and Ben with him, he isn't alone because I can hear them argueing about something." Amy said.

"Cool, can I talk to them?" Sarah asked.

Amy blushed slightly, "I don't know if they would—" Amy started but was cut off by Ty's voice as he opened the door.

"—over the fact that I'm better at you at that racing game. I don't know why you guys followed me back; you are just going to get your asses creamed at another video game here." Ty teased as he walked inside with Matt and Ben on his heels.

Amy heard Sarah gasp a little through the phone, probably at Ty's cursing. Amy fought back her urge to laugh and looked up as the guy's finally noticed her.

"Hey Ames, your back. You get to watch me whoop these guys' sorry asses. Payback's a bitch, guys." Ty said happily, looking at Ben and Matt.

Before Amy could reply Matt cut in, "Did you have a good time with Soraya? Where is she anyways?" Matt asked as he surveyed the room.

"Who are you talking to?" Ben asked curiously.

Amy fought back her laughter once again, "My foster mother." Amy said simply.

Amy watched as Ty's face paled, "She heard me, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes I did." Sarah's voice said clearly through the phone.

Ben and Matt cracked up and Amy could stop her laughter this time. She was almost doubled over in laughter and she knew that Sarah was laughing on the other line too. Ty just looked embarrassed.

"Great impression I gave your foster mom, huh?" he asked.

"Don't worry I bragged about you earlier, you didn't loose too many brownie points." Amy teased.

"Hey Amy I'm going to go get Nick so he can say goodbye and then we will let you hang out with your friends. Let Ty cream the other's asses." Sarah said.

Amy giggled and replied, "Alright." She told Sarah. She heard Sarah leave the room and then Amy turned to Matt, Ben and Ty, "You guys can go ahead and start playing your game. I'll go talk in my room." She said.

The guys nodded and Ben and Matt started setting up the Xbox consol while Ty looked reluctant. Amy felt the room and shut the bedroom door shut with a small click.

She sat down on her bed and patiently awaited Sarah and Nick's return. A few moments later she heard them re-enter Nick's study, both laughing.

"So I hear Sarah had a wonderful first impression of Ty." Nick laughed.

Amy blushed, "He didn't know I was here, or that I was on the phone." Amy defended him.

"It's okay Amy, it was really funny." Sarah replied.

Amy let out a sigh of relief, "I miss you guys." Amy said quietly.

"We miss you too honey." Nick said.

"You can come visit in a few weekend okay." Sarah said.

"I will." Amy promised.

"Well we are going to let you get back to your friends. We love you honey." Nick said.

"Love you too." Amy said. "Bye." She replied softly and then pressed 'end' on her phone and shut it softly.

She wasn't exactly sure how long she had sat on her bed thinking about her foster parents and how much she missed them when she heard the door crack open.

"Amy?" Amy heard Ty ask.

"Yeah?" Amy asked as she sat up in her bed.

Ty walked over to her and sat down softly on the bed next to her, "I'm sorry I have your foster mom such a bad impression of me." He said.

"Really, you didn't ruin anything. She likes you, she thought what you said was hilarious. She went and told Nick and they were both cracking up about it." Amy confessed.

"Really?" Ty asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Amy nodded, "Really." She said.

"That would have really sucked if she didn't like me." He muttered.

"Why would it matter so much?" Amy asked.

Ty shrugged, "I don't know." He finally replied.

"Hey did you call my cell phone earlier?" Amy asked as she remembered how Sarah and Nick said that people liked to prank call phones and Amy immediately thought about Matt, Ty and Ben pranking her.

Ty shook his head, "No, I didn't even bring my phone with me. I left it here." He said.

"Did Matt or Ben call me?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." He said. "Why do you ask?"

Amy sighed, obviously it wasn't them who called her, "No reason." She said quickly. "Let's go let you kick some ass on that video game, okay." Amy teased as she tried to make him forget about her previous questioning. To her luck, he did.

Ty chuckled, "Alright." He said as he got up. He held his hand out for her which Amy took gladly. As his hand enclosed her much smaller one Amy felt an electric shock pass through her hand. She blushed and ducked her head before she didn't want him to see her blush. '_What is wrong with me?_' Amy thought miserably.

Amy was afraid Ty would say something but he didn't, he just released her hand without a word but he was smirking slightly so she knew he saw her blush and then and they walked back into the living room. As they neared the door they started laughing as they heard Matt start to cuss out Ben for shooting his player on the video game.

-x-x-x-

Ty lounged on Matt and Ben's couch while furiously punching the button's of the Xbox controller. They, as in Matt, Ben and Ty, had been up at Matt and Ben's dorm for the past four hours playing video games, so far almost every single time Ty came out victorious.

Ty grinned as he watched Ben accidentally crash his car into the side rails of the motor speedway of the game. He was out, now all he had to do was beat Matt. Ty pushed down on the gas button and Matt watched in horror from his comfortable position on one of the armchairs as Ty quickly surpassed him and crossed the finish line, beating him for the tenth time.

"Yes!" Ty cried as he jumped off the couch while throwing a fist in the air as he saw he crossed the finish line.

"Hey, it's not polite to boast." Ben whined.

"Since when do you care if something is polite or not?" Ty asked.

Ben grinned, "Since you beat us at least ten times and every time you beat us you do a little victory dance around the dorm room." He said.

Matt laughed, "He does have a point."

Ty scowled, "Fine no victory dance." He said.

"So, I'm bored now." Ben said as he through the Xbox controller down on the floor next to where he was sprawled out on the ground.

"Hey don't you have San Andres back at your dorm Ty?" Matt asked eagerly.

Ty nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Let's go play San Andres, I always like to watch Ben go into Area 51 and get a whole bunch of cops and everything coming after him. It's always so funny." Matt said as he laughed at Ben.

"And shooting the random people and then stealing their cars!" Ben said excitedly.

"That's kinda why it's grand theft auto." Ty said with a grin.

Matt shrugged, "Oh well, can we go back to your dorm, I'm tired of racing games." He said.

"Sure." Ty said.

The guys fixed up the dorm and turned off the consol and then left for Ty's dorm. Earlier the guys had started talking about the Back to School Bash. They had started badgering him about who Ty was going to take this year. Ty and just shrugged and said that he would think about it. Ty already _knew_ who he wanted to take but he didn't know if she would _want _to go with him.

As they reached Ty's dorm he heard Amy speaking inside. He figured Amy was just talking to Soraya after they got back from their shopping trip. He started to slide the key in as Ben started whining.

"Ty I want to play first." Ben said.

"Why?" Matt asked. "How come he gets to play first?"

Ty laughed, "I never said either of you was playing first." He replied.

"You suck Ty." Ben retorted.

"Mature Ben, really mature." He teased. "You just can't get over the fact that I'm better at you at that racing game. I don't know why you guys followed me back; you are just going to get your asses creamed at another video game here." Ty said as he finally got the door unlocked and walked into his dorm with Matt and Ben on his heels.

Ty looked up as he saw Amy sitting on the couch on the phone with someone. He smirked as he saw Amy trying to contain her laughter. He wanted to have a little fun so he decided to joke around with her a bit.

"Hey Ames, your back. You get to watch me whoop these guys' sorry asses. Payback's a bitch, man." Ty said happily to her.

Ty watched as Amy struggled with laughing again but before she could reply Matt cut in, "Did you have a good time with Soraya? Where is she anyways?" Matt asked as he surveyed the room.

'_That poor boy is already falling for her. I wonder where Soraya is anyways?'_ Ty wondered as he looked around and saw that Amy was alone.

Again before Amy could answer Ben butted it, "Who are you talking to?" Ben asked curiously.

Ty watched as Amy fought back her laughter once again. '_I wonder what is so funny?'_ Ty thought.

She answered a moment later, "My foster mother." Amy said simply.

Ty felt his face pale, '_Oh god I bet she heard all that stuff about payback is a bitch and creaming the guy's asses. Oh my god she is going to not like me and aw shit, she probably already hates me. So much for a good first impression.' _Ty ranted.

He sighed and then replied, "She heard me, didn't she?" Ty asked.

"Yes I did." Ty cringed as he heard Amy's foster mother's voice call clearly through the cell phone.

Ty flushed slightly and Ben and Matt cracked up and even Amy could stop her laughter this time. Ty glared at the guys and then turned back to look at Amy. She was almost doubled over in laughter. He faintly heard the sound of laughter on the phone, '_What is she laughing about?_' Ty wondered.

"Great impression I gave your foster mom, huh?" Ty asked as he tried to lighten the situation a bit.

"Don't worry I bragged about you earlier, you didn't loose too many brownie points." Amy teased and Ty let out a sigh of relief.

Amy started talking on her phone again a moment later and Ty strained his ears to hear but it was no use. Finally Amy giggled and replied, "Alright." Into the phone. She heard waited a moment before turning to Matt, Ben and Ty, "You guys can go ahead and start playing your game. I'll go talk in my room." She said and then exited the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ty muttered under his breath.

Ben and Matt were still laughing, they were grabbing their sides because they were laughing so hard. Ty glared and this just caused them to laugh even harder. They felt to the ground, still laughing.

"Glad you think this is so damn funny." Ty grumbled as he plopped down on the couch with a huff.

"It was, oh my god you should have seen her face. It was so funny!" Matt said as he gasped for breath.

Ty shook his head, "Whatever, start the game you guys." He said. "You can decide who goes first." He said.

He watched as both Matt and Ben fought over who was going to play the game first. Finally after flipping at quarter Matt went first while Ben pouted and complained that Matt cheated.

"Get a grip man." Ty said to Ben.

"He cheated!" Ben said as he pointed at Matt.

Ty shook his head and looked ignored Matt's protested as he looked back at the bedroom door.

'_She has been in there for a really long time. I want to go apologize, maybe if she is still on the phone with Sarah I can apologize to both of them." _Ty thought.

"Hey I'll be back in a minute." Ty said as he got up. As he was leaving Ty heard Ben muttered, "Whipped" under his breath. Ty shot him a glare and Ben raised an eyebrow.

Ty opened the door slowly and all he heard was silence, '_Okay, obviously she isn't on the phone anymore.'_ Ty thought.

He opened the door further and saw Amy was lying on her bed while looking up at the ceiling.

"Amy?" Ty asked her softly..

He saw Amy move slightly, "Yeah?" she asked as she sat up in her bed.

Ty walked over to her and sat down softly on the bed next to her, "I'm sorry I have your foster mom such a bad impression of me." He said sincerely.

"Really, you didn't ruin anything. She likes you, she thought what you said was hilarious. She went and told Nick and they were both cracking up about it." Amy confessed with a slight blush.

"Really?" Ty asked, he instantly felt a little better—at least they thought it was funny instead of repulsive.

Amy nodded, "Really." She said.

"That would have really sucked if she didn't like me." He muttered finally.

He watched as Amy raised an eyebrow, "Why would it matter so much?" Amy asked curiously.

Ty felt himself struggling for words, '_Why do I care so much?'_ he wondered.

Finally he shrugged and replied, "I don't know." He finally muttered.

He was thankful when Amy changed the subject, "Hey did you call my cell phone earlier?" she asked suddenly.

'_Why would she ask that?'_ Ty wondered.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't even bring my phone with me. I left it here." He told her.

"Did Matt or Ben call me?" she asked.

'_I wonder what is wrong with her. I really wish I knew what she was thinking sometimes.'_ Ty thought. '_Maybe someone was pranking her and she thought it was it. I hope that's it.'_

"Not that I know of." Ty finally replied. "Why do you ask?" he asked her out of pure curiosity.

He watched as Amy sighed and looked frustrated. He was about to ask what was wrong when she interrupted him, "No reason." She said a little too quickly. "Let's go let you kick some ass on that video game, okay." Amy teased as she tried to make him forget about her previous questioning. He noticed this but he knew she probably didn't want to talk about it so he just let it go.

Ty chuckled as he stood up, "Alright." He said he held his hand out for Amy and she took it as he helped her up off the bed. As soon as their hands touched it was like an electric shock went through both of them. He saw Amy blush slightly, '_I wonder if she felt that too?'_ he wondered but let it go as they made their way back into the living room laughing as they heard Matt cussing out Ben for shooting him.

* * *

**I know I was going to put Ty and Amy's motorcycle getaway thing in the next chapter but I thought this was a better idea. Amy and Ty's thing will be in the next chapter hopefully. But then again, I can't promise anything, you know me. I was impressed so much with all your reviews for the last chapter, let's keep it up:)**** I think I had at least 8 for the last chapter, let's shoot for 9 or 10 this time :)**** Anyways Review please **

**:D**


	9. Ghost Of The Past

**A/N:** Guess what!? No long author's not this time!

Just read and review, that's all I ask of you.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Ghost of the Past**

They all met for dinner, as they had promised and Soraya had come over to Ty and Amy's dorm earlier before they all went out for dinner to bring all of Amy's stuff that she had forgotten in her car over to her. They all walked to the cafeteria together and now they were seated at their usual table and were talking about their day.

"So what did you guy's do while you were out?" Ben asked as the group all sat down in the cafeteria for dinner.

"Well we decided to go to Starbucks and get some coffee and then I showed Amy around town for a while. Then we went shopping." Soraya explained.

"Yep and apparently we're going shopping next Saturday too." Amy huffed.

"Why would you do that? You just went today, why would you need to go again?" Matt asked as he took a sip of his soda.

Soraya rolled her eyes as if saying the answer was completely obvious, "Because the Back to School Bash is a week from Friday, we have to go Saturday and pick out dresses and everything!" Soraya exclaimed.

"I feel for you Amy, you have been stuck with a shop-a-holic." Matt teased.

Soraya playfully smacked him, "Shut up or we will take you with us." She threatened.

Matt quickly grew quiet.

"What would you do to him if you _did _take him?" Ty asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Soraya would probably make him hold our bags that are full of things that we don't need but want and then whatever clothes that we would pick out to try on in the stores most likely." Amy said.

"Spoken by a true shopper." Soraya said happily.

Amy snorted, "Yeah right, that's you I have known you two days and being with you one day while you go completely crazy while shopping for enough for me for a while but I do need to get a dress so I guess I really don't have a choice." She said.

"So are you two excited about the dance?" Ben asked Soraya and Amy.

Amy shrugged, "It's a dance, big deal." She said.

"It's _the _dance Amy. You have to go!" Ben said.

"I don't think I have much of a choice; I have a feeling that Soraya would drag me there even if I didn't want to go." Amy sighed.

"Well who are you going to go with?" Matt asked.

Amy looked flustered for a moment, "I'm not sure, I guess I will go with whoever asks me, if anyone asks me that is." She replied and looked down at her tray.

Out of the corner of her eye Amy made out Matt and Ben both elbowing Ty in the side. '_I wonder what that is all about.' _Amy thought.

As she sat there thinking she suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched, while her friends got started talking about the upcoming sports season Amy looked up from where she had had her gaze locked on her hands in her lap and instead started to look around the cafeteria. She scanned for anyone who was staring at her. Suddenly her eyes stopped on something—or someone actually. That person was staring at her through narrowed eyes and her smoky grey eyes met their electric blue ones. She gasped slightly.

"What's wrong Amy?" Soraya asked.

Amy turned to Soraya, "He's here…" she whispered softly.

Soraya looked confused. "Who's here Amy? I can't exactly read your mind so I need you to give me some more info here before I understand what the heck you are talking about." She said.

She was quiet a few moments, thinking exactly what to say. Now she had Ty, Ben and Matt listening in on their conversation too. Maybe she would get the chance to find out exactly who he was. Finally after a few moments of silence she spoke, "Ricky." Amy muttered.

Soraya's eyes widened, "Here? In the cafeteria here?" she asked.

Amy nodded.

"I can't believe it!" Soraya exclaimed. "Why in the world would he be here? Is he following you or something? Oh my god Amy I think you have a stalker!" she said.

"I doubt if he is a stalker, have you ever thought that he actually might go to this school." Amy said.

"Yeah but I have never seen him here before, I swear." Soraya said.

"Maybe you are just being too unobservant." Amy replied.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ty asked.

"Amy has a new admirer and apparently he goes here now." Soraya said simply.

Ty raised an eyebrow but his eyes were hard, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Today some when we went out to get some lunch there was this guy who was working as one of the waiters at the diner in town and he was hitting on Amy. I swear, he would not leave her alone. Finally he asked her out and she turned him down and he got really pissed and told her that she would regret it or something like that. I think he has issues with the word no." Soraya explained.

"Who is this guy? Where is he? What does he look like?" Ben asked. He was intrigued in the way their conversation was going.

"Why, do you want some of the action Ben?" Matt teased.

"No I'm just curious; I wanna see this guy who kept hitting on Amy." Ben replied with a glare directed at Matt.

Amy sighed and pointed to where he was sitting, "His first name is Ricky as I already said but I don't know what his last name is." Amy explained.

Ty, Ben and Matt exchanged glances as they looked over to where Amy had pointed, they all frowned before Ty finally spoke. His voice was dark and full of disgust, "His name is Ricky Black." He said.

Amy gasped and her eyes grew wide. '_Oh no! It has to just be a coincidence, he can't be who I think he is!' _Amy thought frantically but as she thought further everything seemed to fall into place but she did not—no could not except that.

"You know him?" Soraya asked interrupting Amy's thoughts before she could get any further.

"Yep, he enrolled here last year and he is a big trouble maker. You should stay away from him, he is bad news Amy." Ty said seriously.

"Besides he hangs out with Ashley Grant's crowd." Matt said as he tilted his head in their table's direction, "That can't mean anything good. Their all bad news if you ask me."

"Don't worry." Amy said as she looked over to where Ricky was staring at her. "I won't be hanging around with him any time soon, trust me." She said truthfully.

"Rumor has it that he was in Juvi for a while for abusing one of his girlfriends a few years ago." Matt said.

"Yeah, they say that he used to abuse his girlfriend pretty bad and finally one day he got caught and they sent him to Juvi, after he got out his parents sent him here to an all boy's school." Ben added.

Amy's eyes fell downcast.

"What's wrong Amy?" Ty asked.

"I don't feel so good." She lied, really she just needed to get away from them, Ricky and their stories, "I am going to go back to the dorm. I will see you all later." Amy said as she started to get up to leave.

"I'll come with you." Ty said quickly.

Amy gave him a small smile, at least she wouldn't have to be alone.

"I hope you feel better Amy." Matt said.

Soraya waved at them both, "See you tomorrow guys." She said.

"Bye Ames, bye Ty." Ben called.

Amy said her goodbyes and then she and Ty got up and dumped their trays and then made their way back to their dorm together in a comfortable silence. After her conversation with her friends about Ricky she knew why he looked and sounded so familiar. She was right—she had known Ricky. She knew him from back before her parents had died. He had sworn revenge on her after had called the cops on him that horrible night. She could only hope that he had forgotten his threat.

Amy shivered, she was extremely glad Ty was there with her, she defiantly didn't want to be alone right then.

-x-x-x-

He sat down at his usual table with all of Ashley Grant's friends. He wasn't exactly sure why he always sat there. To be truthful he hated Ashley and her best friend Brittany and all of those other guys with passion. The only reason he sat with them was because—well he wasn't sure why the hell he put up with them.

He blocked out Ashley's ranting about how she was better than Amy and that Ty was totally _hers_ and that Amy was really stupid to even be seen with him. To him that was all find and dandy, Ashley could have Ty for all he cared but he didn't practically cared much for Ashley talking bad about Amy.

His electric blue eyes scanned through the cafeteria looking for the only girl he had on his mind. The girl that had sent him to hell and back. She was the only girl on his mind even though Ashley sometimes thought differently. He narrowed his eyes as he looked for her.

Finally after a few minutes he spotted her. She was sitting with the chick she had been with at the diner and three other boys. He finally made out that one of them was that damn _Ty Baldwin_. He despised Ty Baldwin and all of his family. If Ty ever even thought about putting a hand on _his_ girl then there would be major trouble.

It had taken all of his self control not to just tear out of the diner when he had hurt his girl's best friend saying that his girl was going on a date with none other than _Ty Baldwin_. But she had denied it. That had been the only thing that had kept him from tearing Ty apart limb from limb.

Just as he was about to look away her beautiful smoky grey eyes snapped up from where she had been looking down at her tray or something else and locked on his electric blue ones. His breath caught, he couldn't look away from her stare, it was much too powerful. He watched as her eyes widened with horror as she took him in and turned to talk to her friend as her friend asked her something.

'_Great, what if she finds out who I am, I don't want that to happen. That could end very, very badly.'_ He thought.

"Ricky what the hell are you doing staring at Amy?" Ashley's snobbish voice brought him out of his thoughts but he didn't take his eyes off Amy.

"Nothing." Ricky replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing; it's like your undressing her with your eyes." Ashley said with a disapproving tone.

Ricky's eyes snapped away from Amy's and he turned to glare at Ashley, "Shut the hell up Ashley you don't know what your talking about you stupid slut. You need to keep your mouth shut before you say something that you will really regret." He retorted. He was angry, she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Brittany gasped beside Ashley, "Don't talk to Ashley like that!" she said.

"I can talk to you two however I want to. You two do not own the school, you can not force me to do anything." Ricky fumed.

"I may not own the school but I will be married to the new Dean someday." Ashley boasted.

One of Ashley's friends named Drew snorted loudly, "What makes you so sure that you will marry Ty, Ashley?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Because we are perfect for each other, duh. One day he will come to his senses and he will realize I'm the only girl for him, we will get married and then I will be married to the man who will become the future Dean." Ashley explained.

"I think he likes that Amy chick." Another guy named Ed commented. "And I'm pretty sure what she likes him too." He said.

"Amy doesn't like Ty, I even heard her say so today." Ricky retorted angrily.

"Wow, jealous much." Drew muttered quietly.

Ricky was about to tell him off when Ashley interrupted, "Ty and I _will _be together, you will see!" she insisted.

"God damnit Ashley, Ty Baldwin doesn't like you and he will never like you, why can't you get that through your stupid thick skull." Ricky exploded loudly. "Oh wait, that's right. I'm so sorry but you don't even have a brain so how the hell could you even begin to comprehend that! And Amy doesn't like Ty. She just doesn't, okay! So all of you just shut the hell up before I do something I will regret." He yelled.

Ricky yelled so loud that half of the cafeteria seemed to here him. The cafeteria grew silent and many people and teachers turned to look at him. Ricky was standing up at his table and breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath. He was just so pissed, all he wanted to do was just knock the senses out of them all but he knew that he couldn't.

Ricky almost regretted yelling as Amy and Ty's friends, Soraya, Matt and Ben turned their heads at the sounds of their friend's names but he couldn't take it back. He felt someone behind him and noticed several kids smirking.

He slowly turned around to see an extremely red faced looking Dean Baldwin. He almost smirked himself.

"To my office Mr. Black." Dean Baldwin fumed.

"After you Mr. Baldwin." Ricky retorted with a small glare.

Dean Baldwin's face turned even redder.

"Cut the funny business Mr. Black. My. Office. NOW!" Dean Baldwin said firmly and coldly.

-x-x-x-

When they got back to the dorm Ty suggested they watched a movie. Amy sat down on the couch while Ty went to the video cabinet and started to search through the DVDs. He finally pulled out a DVD case with a smile on his face. He then turned to Amy.

"What?" Amy asked.

Ty shoved the DVD case in her face and Amy read the title of the DVD.

'_Oh no…' _Amy thought with a grimace.

"_When a Stranger Calls_ is an awesome movie. We have to watch it!" Ty said.

'_That's just what I need. A scary movie when I'm already freaked out enough for a while.'_ Amy thought.

"So, you wanna watch it?" Ty asked with a hopeful expression as he clutched the case in his hands.

Amy looked unsure.

"Please? Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top." he added in a teasing voice.

"Fine but only because you are so persistent and probably wouldn't shut up until I agreed to say yes." Amy said as she finally gave it.

"Awesome!" Ty said happily.

He took the DVD and popped it into the DVD player. He went and sat next to Amy on the couch as the beginning credits rolled across the screen.

Amy began to watch the movie and as the movie she began to immediately regret letting Ty talk her into seeing a horror movie. She was about to ask him to watch something else but then she saw how engrossed in the movie he was and then decided just to deal with it and watch the movie.

About halfway through the movie Amy was already freaked out, she had scooted closer to Ty on the couch but not much, she was scared but she didn't want to give him any ideas. He was gorgeous but she had just met him and she refused to believe she had any feelings for anyone she had only known for two days. It just wasn't possible.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and she shot about ten feet into the air. Ty chuckled at him and Amy glared, she opened it and answered while Ty put the movie on pause. She was almost a little afraid of who was calling, between the calls from earlier and then watching the current movie, she wasn't so sure.

"Hello?" Amy asked anyways.

It was just as she was afraid of. No answer.

"Is anyone there?" Amy asked again.

Still no answer.

She hung up with a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked with a worried tone of voice.

Amy nodded and her phone rang again.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Amy, I tried calling you earlier but I didn't get an answer, I need to talk to you." Soraya voice rang through the phone. Amy let out a relieved breath, '_It was probably just Soraya who had tried to call her before and lost reception or something_.' she told herself.

"Oh sorry, did you need something?" Amy asked.

"Actually I needed to talk to you about something that happened in the cafeteria after you and Ty left." Soraya replied.

"Well Ty and I are watching a movie, can it wait until tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure, get back to your movie. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Soraya said.

"Yeah later." Amy said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Ty asked.

"Soraya, I guess something big happened after we left the cafeteria and Soraya called to inform me about it." Amy shrugged.

Ty chuckled, "Typical teenage girl gossip." He said.

Amy smacked his arm, "Shut up."

"Can we get back to the movie?" Ty asked with a grin.

"Sure." Amy replied and Ty turned the TV back on and the movie began to play again on the big screen TV.

About two hours when the movie was over Amy sat staring at the screen with a fearful expression. The movie was good but it still freaked her out.

"So, what did you think?" Ty asked.

"It was good." Amy said.

Ty chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't scream or anything." He said.

Amy shrugged and yawned, "I think I'm going to go to bed soon, I'm exhausted." She said.

"Hey you still want to go out tomorrow, right?" Ty asked.

Amy nodded, "Of course. Just don't kill me please." Amy said.

Ty laughed, "I won't, I promise." He said.

Amy retreated to the bedroom and pulled out her pajamas. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then changed into her pajama's, changed her clothes and then left the bathroom. When she walked out she noticed Ty was watching another movie.

"Night Ty." Amy said.

"Night Ames." Ty called.

Amy walked back into the bedroom and shut the door softly behind her. She pulled her covers back and slipped in. She snuggled against her pillow and fell into a restless sleep.

-x-x-x-

_She was sitting alone in her dorm doing her homework when her cell phone rang. She bit her lip before she answered it. Someone had called her earlier and had said nothing. To tell the truth it was freaking her out a little but she answered it anyways._

"_Hello?" she asked softly._

_No answer._

"_Is anyone there?" she asked again._

_Again no answer._

_She hung up her phone and tried to focus on her homework again. But she couldn't, she felt the odd sense like she was being watched. Amy looked towards the door and saw nothing. She turned back to her books._

_She was just getting into her math problem when a hand clamped over her mouth. She let out a small scream._

"_Don't say a word." A rough voice ordered._

_She struggled against the hand._

"_Let me go! Let me go!" she fought._

"_I'm going to get my revenge." The voice said._

"_Let me go, please!" she said in a frightened voice._

"_Too late." The voice hissed._

_She felt a couple of tears escape before she felt something hit her heavily in the back. She let out a small scream and then she felt shaking._

"_Amy!" another voice was saying._

-x-x-x-

Ty was awoken by Amy's screams. He had finished the movie he had been watching and had came back into the bedroom to get some sleep. When he had come in she was muttering in her sleep like she had done the other night and she was saying something about someone calling her and hanging up. He had shaken his head and went to bed without another thought.

He had been asleep for a few hours before she started screaming. He woke up in alarm and looked over to her bed where she was tossing and turning, whimpering about something hurting her and to let her go. He jumped out of bed and ran to her side. He gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. She was having a nightmare.

"Amy." He said as he shook her.

She just screamed.

"Amy come on wake up, it's just a nightmare." He said.

She whimpered, she didn't scream but she was sitting crying. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Whatever she was dreaming about obviously wasn't something good.

'_I should have never let her watch that scary movie; she is probably having a nightmare about that!'_ Ty scolded himself.

"Amy, wake up." Ty said firmly and shook her harder.

Amy's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

"Oh my god—oh my god." She said and started crying again.

Ty sat down next to her.

"Amy, are you okay?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and kept crying.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

She nodded.

"About the movie?"

She shook her head.

"What about then?" he asked in concern.

She hesitated. "It—it—something that happened a long time ago." She lied.

"Was it about your parents?" Ty asked.

"Sort of." Amy replied vaguely.

"You can tell me you know." Ty said softly.

"Not now, please, I want to but I don't know if—" she broke off with a sob, "If I can…" she mumbled.

"Oh, well just relax Amy, nothing is going to hurt you, I'm here." He said softly.

Amy nodded and kept crying, "Come here." He murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her sobbing frame and held her too him and she started to soak his shirt with her tears.

"It's okay Amy. It's okay." He said over and over and over again before he felt her stop shaking and she was breathing deeply.

He pulled away slightly and noticed that she had fallen asleep again. He gently laid her back down on her bed and then pulled her covers around her tight. He sat with her a while to make sure she wasn't going to have a nightmare again before going back to his bed and lying back down.

He tried to sleep but all that ran through his head was, '_What happened, what was wrong with Amy? What could have scared her so much a long time ago that is causing her to have nightmares now?'_ he thought but quickly dismissed his thoughts. He then fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**So you know how I said I would have the motorcycle scene in this chapter, sorry change of plans. I sat down to write that part and then I got this...so yeah. SORRY. I do promise that I WILL have their motorcycle scene but me being me I have no idea when I will actually get that scene put into the story. I thought that you might what some more on Ricky first. ANYWAYS, here was the chapter, I hope you liked it and please, please review! Love you guys and thanks!**


	10. Exception

**A/N:** Hey everyone, so here is the next update! I finally got the motorcycle part in so that is why this chapter is so long...anyways I should have the pics of Ty's motorcycle, car and his families house up on my profile so make sure to check those out. Anyways please read and review, it means alot to me those of you who do. Anyways I'll stop rambling and let you get onto reading.

-**xx**-_musicormisery4105_-**xx**-

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Exceptions**

Amy awoke the next morning to the sound of a shower running. She groaned and rolled over in her bed as the memories of last night hit her full force. She couldn't believe she had had such a horrible nightmare and had awakened Ty with her screams and then he had come and held her while she cried over it. How embarrassing. Now Ty would probably want to know what was wrong and why she had started screaming, how could she tell him? Sure she liked Ty and trusted him so far but did she trust him enough to tell him her biggest and darkest secret.

The shower stopped running as she was thinking this but she was too lost in her thoughts to register it. A few minutes later the door opened and Ty walked in shirtless with only a pair of low rise fitting jeans on that fit him perfectly. Amy ogled at his chest. It was muscular and looked perfectly chiseled. He was like a god. Amy felt herself blushing at her thoughts.

Ty looked over at her with a smirk on his face, "Sorry I forgot my shirt in here." He explained.

Amy blushed again, "Oh." She replied softly.

Ty made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a white and green striped polo and slipped it over his head. Amy then found herself thinking about how the green and white shirt he was wearing brought out his emerald colored eyes immensely instead about how perfectly carved his chest was. She blushed again at her thoughts.

'_Why am I thinking about him this way? Ty is just my friend and that's it, we will never be anything more. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never allow myself to be close to a guy ever again. Why should Ty be an exception?' _Amy argued with herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Ty was standing right before her, "Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

Amy nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." She said quickly.

Ty looked suspicious but dismissed it. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of keys off the top of it and then smiled at Amy, "You wanna leave after breakfast?" he asked casually.

"To ride your motorcycle?" Amy verified.

Ty nodded, "Yep."

"Sure, but what are we going to do?" she asked.

Ty smiled, "You'll see." He said cryptically.

"Is this a surprise?" she wondered out loud with a groan.

"Yep." Ty answered.

"I hate surprises." Amy muttered.

"Only because you hate not knowing what is going to happen and you don't like the feeling that you aren't in charge of everything and that someone knows something you don't. It's like you're out of the loop and you don't like that feeling." Ty replied.

Amy's eyes bugged out in surprise, "How do you know that?" she asked.

"You just seem like that type of person." He said.

Amy scowled, "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Yep but you are very easy to read too so I'm not judging, I know for a fact that is why you don't like surprises.

Amy playfully punched him, "Shut up smarty pants and lets go get some breakfast, the sooner we eat to sooner we can get on that deathtrap." She said.

"You will like it, I promise." Ty replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Amy asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Trust me, you will like it. I know you will." He said with a knowing smirk.

"Why do I have to feeling that you know something that I don't." Amy asked in question.

Ty smirked while Amy scowled at him, "Let's just go eat." He said.

Amy's scowl deepened, "If I don't like it you are going to pay for this and you better not crash because so help to god if you do I swear if the crash doesn't kill you, I will." She threatened as Ty opened up the door and stepped outside.

"Alright." Ty replied.

-x-x-x-

As Amy and Ty sat down at their usual table Matt, Ben and Soraya were already there waiting for them. Soraya was practically jumping up and down with excitement about something while Ben and Matt were staring at Soraya with amused expressions. Amy scanned the cafeteria for Ricky and was quickly relieved when she didn't see him sitting anywhere in the cafeteria. Ty noticed her scanning the cafeteria and wondered who she was looking for. He noticed several people were staring at him and Amy but he didn't think anything about it.

"Who are you looking for Amy?" he asked as they sat down.

"Nobody." Amy replied quickly. "So Soraya what are you so happy or excited about? And what did you need when you called me last night?" she asked as she changed the subject quickly.

"Did you seriously not hear about it?" Ben asked with a shocked expression.

"Hear about what?" Ty asked, clearly confused.

Matt snorted, "Wow, I'm surprised no one has came up and asked you two why Ricky blew up at Ashley about you guys." He said.

"Ricky did what?" Amy asked in pure surprise.

Soraya slapped Matt, "I was supposed to tell her the whole story, thanks for ruining about half of it for me!" she said with a slightly pout.

Matt rubbed his arm, "Sorry." He said.

"What happened?" Ty asked.

"Well after you guys left Ashley said something about how she was going to marry Ty and be the wife of the dean for this—" Soraya started but was cut off by Ty's hysterical laughter.

"If she thinks I'm ever going to marry her then she needs her head examined or something." He snorted.

"Well that's pretty much what Ricky told her after she announced that to about half the cafeteria." Ben laughed.

"Really?" Amy asked with a slight smirk.

Soraya nodded, "Yep and then one of Ashley's friends said that you two liked each other and then Ricky blew up and said that he even heard Amy say that she didn't like Ty like that and…" Soraya went on to explain how Ashley had kept insisting about how Ty loved her and then how finally Ricky started screaming at her and called her a stupid and dim and whole bunch of other things and how Ty's grandpa, the Dean, had came in and took Ricky to his office but throughout the rest of Soraya's explanation Amy was watching Ty closely. After Soraya had said that Amy didn't like Ty in a romantic type way his eyes had lost their amusement and he had been staring down at the table with a faraway look in his eyes. Amy was confused, why was he so upset. She didn't understand how Soraya's words would affect him in such a way. She tried to shake it off as Soraya got to the conclusion of her story.

"So now everyone is saying that Ricky is suspended for a week." Soraya concluded.

"Ricky got suspended for a week for yelling at Ashley?" Ty asked in disbelief. "I don't think my grandfather would suspend someone for yelling at someone else." He shook his head slightly.

"That's not why he got suspended." Matt chuckled.

"What did he do then?" Amy asked.

Ben smirked, "He was giving the Dean a really hard time and was mocking him when he went to the office. Apparently he told that Ty got his 'jackass-ness' from his grandfather." He said as he exploded with laughter.

Ty's eyes shot up, "He seriously said that?" he asked. Ty looked furious.

"I don't know that's just what I heard." Ben replied.

Ty slammed his fist down on the table startling all of them, even himself. He hastily brushed the hair off his forehead in annoyance. "Ricky is such a pain in the fucking ass!" he said.

Amy looked over at Ty in concern, "Ty, are you okay?" she asked softly with worried eyes.

Ty looked over and met Amy's gaze and his face immediately softened, "Not really." He said truthfully. "I hate that jerk. God I can't believe he said that!" Ty said.

"I never would have pegged you as the type of person for getting upset when someone called you a jackass." Matt said.

Ty broke his gaze away from Amy who he had been looking at since she had spoken to him, "That's not why I'm mad, I can't believe he spoke to my grandfather that way. Me and my grandfather may not always get along as well as we should but he is still my grandfather and I don't think I like Ricky talking to him like that." Ty said coldly. "He can call me a jackass all he wants but I don't want him talking about my grandfather like that."

Amy smiled softly at him, "I think it's sweet that you care about your grandfather that way even though you don't see eye to eye about certain things." She said quietly.

"I'm not really all that hungry anymore. Do you want to leave now?" Ty asked Amy.

Amy took one last sip of her juice and then nodded, "Okay sure." She answered and then they got up with their trays to leave after saying goodbye to their friends.

-x-x-x-

They were walking quietly towards the parking lot on the other side of the school where Soraya's car was parked, they were walking the same way that Amy and Soraya had been walking just the day before. Ty walked quickly and looked lost in his thoughts, Amy cleared her throat loudly and he looked down at her as they kept walking.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Ty nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she insisted.

"I'm sure Amy, don't worry about me." Ty reassured. "I'm going to talk to my grandfather later though." He said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

Ty nodded, "Yeah I want to find out the real story, besides I always talk to him on Sundays. Sometimes we have lunch and everything. It's kind of a tradition." He told her.

"Ty if you always have lunch with your grandfather on Sundays we don't have to go today. You can have lunch with your grandfather instead." Amy said.

"No I already talked to him last night and told him that we could have dinner instead of lunch because I was taking you out today. Actually he was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner." Ty said the last part a little nervously. "You don't have to if you don't want to but he just asked and—" he said quickly.

"I don't mind." Amy said with a smile.

"Are you sure because don't feel that you have to just because he is the Dean or my grandfather." Ty said.

"No I really don't mind. Besides it would be rude not to accept his invitation especially since I'm not doing anything anyways." Amy explained.

Ty laughed, "Okay little miss proper." He joked.

"So can you tell me where we are going, please?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

Ty smirked, "Nope. Not a chance."

"Please?" she asked as she drew out the please.

"No." he replied with a smile in his tone.

"You suck. And you're too stubborn for your own good." Amy replied with a scowl.

"So I've heard. My mom tells me I'm to stubborn all the time." Ty laughed.

Amy replied with, "Well your mom's right."

They reached the parking lot and Ty walked up to a shiny expensive looking car and opened up the driver's door. Amy looked at the car in confusion.

"I thought we were riding your motorcycle." Amy said.

"We are but it's at my house so we have to drive to my house to get it." Ty replied as he motioned for her to sit in the passenger's seat.

Amy admired the car as she walked over to the passenger's side of the car. It was sleek and defiantly cost a lot. Colored in a midnight black color it defiantly was a dream car for most people.

"Like the car?" Ty asked as she climbed into the car.

Amy shut the door behind her as she buckled her seat belt, "Yeah it's really nice." She replied.

"It's an Aston Martin DB9 convertible. It's my pride and joy." Ty mused as he patted the dashboard. "It has a V12 engine and can go up past two hundred and possibly up to four hundred if it really wanted to."

Amy nodded. She didn't speak car language but she didn't tell Ty that. All she new was it was a nice and defiantly expensive car.

"And you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Ty asked.

Amy shook her head and blushed slightly.

"Basically the car is very powerful and very fast." Ty said in simpler terms.

Amy sighed, "You better not be a crazy driver like Soraya." She warned.

"I like to push my car pretty fast so don't be surprised if you see me going over the speed limit." Ty said.

Amy groaned and rested her head on the dash, "Let's just get this part of the day over with." She said.

Ty grinned like a maniac, "You insisted!" he said and then jammed the keys in the ignition and started the car before fishtailing it out of the parking lot with a loud 'Whoop!'.

-x-x-x-

Ty pushed down hard on the gas and sped down the highway at around eighty miles per hour, twenty miles per hour over the actual speed limit but he didn't care. He was very good at driving his Aston Martin and knew how to handle the car with great expertise. He looked over at Amy who looked a little frightened and was holding onto the sides of her seat. He released the gas a little and slowed down to seventy but that was slowest he was going to go. He hated driving slow, he liked to drive fast.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Amy visibly began to relax. He tried to focus on the rode ahead of him but he found himself glancing at Amy ever so often. Her hair was flying about as they drove since he had the top down and now that she realized that he wasn't going to crash and he had good control of the car she was smiling a bit. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

'_You can't think of her that way. You know that she doesn't like you as anything more than just a friend. Look at what Soraya said this morning. Ricky had said he heard Amy say that she didn't like you that way and she hadn't denied it so it must be true. Don't go after someone who obviously just likes you as a friend.' _Ty's head was telling him.

'_But there is always a chance that she could change her mind._' His heart argued.

Ty felt like his heart and his mind we having an internal battle that he had no say in, he tried to rid himself of all thoughts of Amy and his friendship and tried to focus on what they were going to do that day.

About ten minutes later Ty drove onto the familiar cobblestone driveway that was secluded in the woods about fifteen minutes away from Eastern Bay Academy's campus. Ty pulled into the circular driveway right outside his childhood home, stopped the car and pulled the keys from the ignition. Amy sat frozen in her seat while staring at his house in utter amazement.

"Welcome to my house. I've lived here all my life." Ty said as he gazed at Amy with a smirk.

Ty's childhood home was a large Victorian styled mansion that had been in his family for generations. One day when Ty got older and had a family of his own the house would be given to him by his father just like his father (Ty's grandfather) had done to him. There were four cobbled steps that led up a small pathway to Ty's house. Ty walked over to passenger's side of the car and opened the car door for Amy who still sat looking at his house.

"You didn't have to open my door for me." Amy said as Ty stood with the door opened waiting for Amy to climb out of the Aston Martin.

Ty chuckled, "Actually I did if you were ever going to get out of the car." He replied.

Amy blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment, "Sorry it's just your house is so beautiful. I have lived in Sarah and Nick's mansion for almost two years but their mansion isn't even close to how extravagant yours is and you have lived here all of your life." Amy told him with bright eyes as she took in the house while she stepped out of the car finally.

The house was two story and very large and was bright white in color with large bay windows and a large porch. There was a set of double glass doors with a fancy design on the front of the doors and carved into the stone surrounding the doors. After taking in the house Amy looked around the yard. Perfectly squared hedges surrounded the property and the raised yard by the driveway. There were lovely lilac trees planted in the yard that were in full bloom making the whole yard smell like lilac.

Ty led her up the sets and to the mansion's porch and stepped up to the doors and rang a small crystal doorbell by the double doors. A small woman answered the door. She had light brown hair with streaks of grey and a kind smile with sparkling brown eyes.

"Good morning Mister Tyler and Miss…" the lady greeted as she opened the door.

"Greta, this is Amy Fleming, a friend of mine from the campus. Amy, this is Greta Freeman, one of the two maids we have here at the house." Ty said as he introduced them informally.

"Nice to meet you Greta." Amy said with a smile and held out her hand.

Greta's eyes lit up, "You too Miss Fleming." She said as she shook Amy's outreached hand.

"So what are you doing here Mister Tyler, a visit home?" Greta asked Ty.

"Not exactly, I'm taking Amy out for a ride on the Suzuki." Ty explained with a smile and a small wink.

Greta's smiled widened, "Okay Mister Tyler, do you want me to tell Mister and Missus Baldwin that you are here?" she asked.

"I guess but as soon as we get back from our ride we have to head back to campus so I won't have time for a visit but tell them I will visit next Saturday." Ty said as he started towards the door.

"I will tell them that." Greta said. "Have a good time Mister Tyler, Miss Fleming." She said with a knowing smile.

"Goodbye Greta, see you next week." Ty said.

"It was nice meeting you." Amy said kindly.

"I hope we see you around here soon Miss Fleming." Greta said as she shut the door as Ty and Amy left.

"She seemed nice." Amy commented as they walked down the front porch steps.

"She is, she is like a grandmother to me. Abigail, the other maid, is very nice too. She and Greta are sisters and have been maids at my house for as long as I can remember. The only thing I hate is that they always talk so formally. They used to call me Mister Baldwin all the time but I tried to get them to just call me Ty like everyone else but they insist on being formal. They grew up in England and have very strict manners even though they are the sweetest gals I know." Ty said. "As a compromise I got them to call me Mister Tyler." Ty said with a slight scowl.

"Mister Tyler?" Amy asked with a giggle.

"My first name is Tyler and they insist on being formal so they call me Mister Tyler instead of just Ty like I ask them to but I guess it is better than Mister Baldwin, I feel old when they call me that." Ty confessed.

"Just imagine if they called you Mister Ty!" Amy said while trying to contain her laughter.

Ty grimaced, "Don't call me that, ever." Ty said.

"I won't, I promise." Amy said. "Now are we going to ride your motorcycle now or not?" Amy asked with enthusiasm.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "I thought you thought that my motorcycle was going to be a deathtrap and was going to kill you. Are you eager for death all of a sudden?" Ty asked, clearly amused.

"Not really but I now I'm anxious, let's go!" Amy said as she tugged on his arm like an impatient two year old.

"Alright, impatient today are we?" Ty teased and Amy nodded.

He led her to a large garage that was connected to the house and looked almost exactly like it. He opened a side door and stepped inside signaling Amy with one finger to wait a moment. A few minutes later one of the large doors to the garage opened and Ty stood next to the door with a shiny black motorcycle talking to a younger boy that looked almost exactly like him but wore more black.

He had Ty's dark brown hair in almost the same exact style and the same green eyes but his eyes were not warm and inviting like Ty's, this boys was dark and guarded. He had a pale complexion unlike Ty who was tan and the boy was decked out in almost all black, black skinny jeans, black converse and a snug black t-shirt. He would have looked like Ty's twin if he was taller, more muscular and wore less black. Amy knew after a few moments that this would have had to been Ty's little brother Lee that he had told her about on his first day. Ty had said that Lee was emo and he hadn't been kidding either.

"Hey Amy." Ty called as he waved her over.

Amy walked over to where the two brothers were standing. She smiled at Lee who just looked at her with amusement.

"Amy this is my younger brother Lee that I told you about, he is fourteen and has a bad attitude most of the time but just ignore it." Ty grinned.

"I'm Lee, nice to meet you Amy." Lee said with a large grin.

"You too." Amy said. Lee wasn't all that bad; at least he wasn't scowling at her or wishing her dead or anything. She looked at the motorcycle, it didn't look _that _dangerous.

"That's Ty's Suzuki DR-Z400S Motorcycle, he loves it even more than his car but mom won't let him drive it to and from the school so he just leaves it here while he is at school but this is the first time I've ever seen him let someone else ride on it besides himself, you must be special or something." Lee said as Amy blushed.

"It's nice." Amy replied, unsure what else to say.

"She isn't big on cars is she?" Lee asked Ty.

Ty shook his head, "Not really." He replied.

Amy scowled, "Shut up. Just because I'm not a big car freak that is obsessed with my big fancy car and motorcycle doesn't mean I hate cars." She said.

Lee grinned, "I like her, you picked a good one Ty." He laughed.

Amy blushed again, "Oh well we aren't exactly—Uhmm…" Amy said as she blushed.

"We aren't dating, we're just friends." Ty answered robotically with no emotion whatsoever being given away on his face.

"Some friend…" Lee muttered under his breath. "He's never let Matt, Ben or me—" Lee started to mumble again but Ty slapped him in the back of the head.

"Shut up will ya?" Ty asked.

Lee rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, okay!" he said as he surrendered.

"So we better get going, I'll be back later but we have to leave right after we get back and got to dinner with grandpa so I won't have time to visit so that challenge will have to wait until later Lee." Ty said to his brother.

"Okay, do mom and dad know you are here?" Lee asked.

Ty nodded, "Yeah at least I think they do. I told Greta to let them know." He answered.

"Well, I'll see you later. Bye Amy." Lee said with a wave and disappeared through a door that Amy assumed led into the house.

"He didn't seem that bad." Amy said.

"That's because he likes you." Ty said as he rolled his eyes. "But if he didn't like you he would let you know, that's just how Lee is." He sighed.

"Well are we doing to get going or are we going to sit here and chat about your little brother?" Amy asked with a grin.

"Let's go." Ty said. He jumped on the motorcycle and motioned with his hand for Amy to get on behind him. "Hold on tight okay?" he instructed.

Amy coyly wrapped her arms around Ty's waist from behind, "Let's go." She whispered in his ear softly.

Ty grinned, "As you wish." He said as he started the motor. Within seconds they were racing out of the garage at a very fast speed. Amy squealed as Ty pushed the motorcycle even faster. He drove down the cobblestone driveway, which was extremely bumpy on a motorcycle, and turned by a clump of trees on a narrow dirt pathway. They drove in silence for a while and Amy looked around as they drove. They were in the middle of the woods. There were several trees on the winding path as they went even deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going Ty?" Amy asked loudly over the roar of the motor on the motorcycle.

Ty answered her with a grin, "I told you it's a surprise, we will be there soon enough. Just chill and enjoy the ride." He said.

Amy smiled back and held onto his tighter as he started to speed up. They rounded a turn and the motorcycle started to slide a little bit, Amy screamed slightly. "Ty be careful!" she screamed.

"It's fine Amy, I know what I'm doing." He replied.

"Just…just…" Amy stuttered for words.

"Trust me Amy." Ty said. "I'm not going to crash; _we're_ not going to crash. I do know what I'm doing, I've been riding for years." He said.

Amy let out a loud 'humph.'

"Do you trust me Amy?" Ty asked suddenly after she had been quiet for a while.

Amy didn't answer at first and Ty started to fear for the worst, did she really not trust him?

"I—I guess I do." Amy replied.

Ty let out a small breath he didn't even notice that he had been holding the entire time.

"Good." Ty replied with a smile.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Amy asked in panic.

Ty chuckled, "Nothing, it was just a general question." He said.

"Oh," was Amy's only reply.

They kept up speed for about five more minutes and a think light was starting to break through what seemed like an endless mess of trees ahead of them. Ty started to slow down a bit as they reached the light. Finally he stopped right before they got to what looked like a large meadow.

"Where are we Ty?" Amy asked in amazement as she looked out in front of her.

Ty turned off the motorcycle and climbed off and smiled at her, "I found this place a while ago and thought we could go here and I could show you this place." He said with a grin.

Amy looked around her. She felt her jaw drop in amazement and her eyes bugging out with happiness. They were in a small square-ish meadow filled with grass that went halfway to Amy's knee. The meadow was filled with beautiful wildflowers in an assortment of reds, blues, purples, pinks, oranges, yellows, and all the other typical flower colors. The woods surrounded all the rest of the meadow except for the opening with the dirt path. Amy grinned as she looked around the meadow, it was absolutely beautiful.

"What do you think?" Ty asked nervously after moments of silence.

Amy looked over at him and then enveloped him in a hug which surprised him but soon her wrapped his arms around her, "It's beautiful thank you for bringing me here Ty." Amy said and then pulled away from the hug, much to soon for Ty's taste.

'_After all we are just friends, nothing more_.' Ty thought bitterly.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked as she saw Ty's grin drop from his face and was replaced with a scowl.

"Not really, I was just thinking about something." Ty said truthfully. "It wasn't anything important. It's fine." He said.

Amy nodded and walked out onto the meadow. She started to run through the tall meadow grasses laughing loudly. Suddenly she was stroke with a memory. A memory she didn't really remember until now, being in the meadow with Ty.

_A young six year old girl with straight light brown hair was running around in a small meadow next to her horse farm. She spun around in a circle while giggling the whole time. She looked up with sparkling grey eyes as a young woman who looked almost exactly like her ran towards her, also laughing. A young man was walking slowly behind the woman with two beautiful horses' lead reigns in his hands and a large grin plastered on his face. One horse was bright white while the other was midnight black._

"_Mommy, Daddy!" the little girl laughed and she collapsed backwards into the meadow's tall grasses. _

_The young woman fell down next to her in the grasses._

"_I love you mommy." The little girl said._

"_I love you too sweetie." The young woman replied._

"_When am I going to get riding lessons?" the little girl asked._

"_Soon, as soon as your father and I think you can handle it." The woman replied._

"_Is that soon?" the girl pressed._

_The young man approached with the two horses, "Yes it's soon sweetie but not yet. Wait until summer." _

_The younger girl smiled brightly, "I can't wait to be able to ride Sundance!" the little girl said enthusiastically._

"_We know." Both the man and woman replied._

"_What kind of flowers are your favorite mommy?" the girl asked._

"_Your mommy loves purple flowers." The man replied. "Especially wildflowers, like these." He said as he bent down and picked a simple purple wildflower and handed it to the woman._

The memory hit Amy full force and she stopped her dancing and prancing around the meadow and came to a standstill next to a clump of wildflowers. She slumped to the grassy ground and picked a purple wildflower between two fingers. She heard footsteps walking towards her and almost thought that it was her parents but she knew it couldn't be, her parents were dead, they had died in a plane accident and never even gotten to say goodbye.

The memory that she had had was one day at their horse farm when her parents had taken her out to a meadow almost exactly like Ty had brought her too, that's most likely why the memory was triggered in the first place. That certain meadow had been one of her favorite places at her old home.

She felt tears prickling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she wasn't around to cry now, she had cried enough on Ty last night, she wasn't about to again. She stared down at the purple flower in her hands, exactly like the flower her father had given to her mother that day.

The footsteps stopped beside her and Ty was crouching beside her with amused eyes and chuckling slightly but as soon as he saw the tears building in her eyes the chuckling stopped cold.

"What's wrong Amy?" he asked.

"This—this meadow—it, it just reminds me of—things that happened a long time ago with my—my parents." Amy said as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks.

"Amy I'm sorry, if I would have known I never would have—" he started but Amy cut him off.

"No it's fine." Amy replied.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, "Not yet." She said. "Let's just sit here for a while." She said as she lay down in the grasses.

"Are you sure?" Ty asked as he looked down at her.

Amy nodded, "Yeah."

Ty plopped down beside her, "Alright, we will stay as long as you want." He said.

"Thanks." Amy said quietly.

"No problem." He replied and then they fell silent.

* * *

**So this is a pretty long chapter, I finally got the motorcycle part in so I hope you guys liked it. Please review, I love your reviews that inspire me to write longer chapters and to make me want to write in the first place. So please review. Thanks for reading, I should be updating again in about three or four more days so keep a look out. Thanks again.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: _Amy and Ty have dinner with Ty's grandfather, the Dean, what does that have in store. Also a possible run in with Ricky but who is it, Amy or Ty? Amy starts her first day of actual 'school' at the Academy, how will that go over?_**


	11. AN:SORRYx10000million!

**A/N**: I bet a lot of you thought this was going to be an update; sadly it's not, just an author's note with me apologizing profusely.

Okay so I bet a lot of you are wondering why I haven't updated in a few weeks—well I have been extremely busy lately with a lot of things like school, sports and after school activities and I haven't had much time to sit down and even think about writing my stories. So unfortunately I'm going to have to put both of my Heartland stories on hold for a while.

again I'm very, very sorry about this, I don't really want to put them on hold but I don't feel like I have another choice. So thanks for the support you have given me for the stories so far and I will try and get around to getting some work done on the stories soon but I don't know how long it will be until I get the chance. I just wanted to let you know that I am _NOT_ abandoning my stories I'm just going to have to take a short break.

Again **SORRY**x**10000000million**!

_xox_

**-xx-**_musicormisery4105_**-xx-**


End file.
